The End of Days
by Araceil
Summary: Full Summary inside. Harry defeated Voldemort but left to travel to another reality, one where Voldemort has conquered the world. Something which Harry doesn't agree with, the kid gloves are off. Rating may up.
1. Chapter 1

_The End of Days_

**This is the rewrite of '**A Second Chance for Life**' however; since this has been posted up I've come along and... tweaked it a little. I'd been writing myself into a small, inescapable corner since Chapter One. So I've tweaked it for a little more leg room. **

**:D**

Full Summary

**AU. Half-Blood Prince never happened. Alternative Realities a-hoy. **

Harry Potter won the war, but not without a price. Everyone he knows and loves is dead and gone, he is wanted for war crimes by the Americans and the world now no longer has a need for their weapon. So he leaves. With the help of Selene the Lady Chaos, Harry leaves his world and enters into another one. He chose to fight again because war was all he knew. Only in this new world, Voldemort's campaign of terror continued and conquered Europe before spreading out to conquer the world. Hogwarts is now the thrown of the Dark Lord, his crowning achievement, his Citadel. But Harry knows a select few who would never bow to the Darko Lord, The Order is still alive and still fighting back. Its time for Voldemort's tyranny to _end_. Once. And. For. All.

**WARNING **

Character Death, SLASH, het, femme slash, non-canon pairings, canon pairings, child abuse, drug abuse, slavery, mentions of rape and torture, character bashing, graphic violence and bad spelling/grammar.

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**_

_I do not own Harry Potter or any characters affiliated with it, anything else I do not own will be listed at the bottom of each chapter along with credits. All spells and characters and scenes not recognised in the canon are mine. Please no touchies._

Flamers will be eaten by Norbert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1:** who Am I?

What was going on?

Why is it so cold?

... Who was he? Where was he? ... Was he even a 'he'?

The pain was back again.

Pain.

Why did it haunt him so?

_Who was he_?

-

_A grubby looking pub, a sign declaring it '_The Leaky Cauldron_' an equally shabby interior and a huge man, twice as high and five times as wide as normal people were. A gruff voice, yet friendly eyes, compassion for all living things, an orphan, like him. Like him?_

_People suddenly crowding around him, offering their hands, all smiles, eyes filled with awe and delight at the sight of him. _

"_Welcome back Mr Potter, welcome back."_

-

Potter? Was that his name?

And who was the large friendly man?

... Yes, he remembered now, Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter.

That was his name, he remembered now. And the other man was Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts... wait, that wasn't quite right... what was missing? A little later he became something else as well...

He remembered, something about a Hippogriff... what was a hippogriff?

-

"_Curious... curious..." a rather batty looking old man with wispy white hair, parchment (what's parchment?) pale skin, and eerie clear blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. Another voice, young, sounding slightly confused and not a little shaken._

"_Sorry, but _what's_ curious?" those eerie blue eyes pinned him to the spot._

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happened that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."_

_Shock, horror, confusion... a skittering of anger._

"_Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things –terrible, yes, but great."_

_Bewilderment, anxiety, wariness... again that skittering of anger, deep, deep down, out of the way, unknown at the time._

-

Ollivanders. Yes, that was where he got his wand, his first wand, Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Fawkes, yes, his wand core came from Fawkes the Phoenix...

There was something big there, behind Fawkes, a deep seated resentment... respect and longing... how is it possible to be so hateful and yet so fond at the same time?

-

_A train carriage, bright red scarlet steamer train, heading up north... to Scotland, from a platform that shouldn't exist. A red head boy, with lots of freckles and brothers, a smudge of dirt on his nose. Friendship and exhasperation rooted within him. Brotherhood. A young girl, the same age, a bossy voice and long brown hair, slightly frizzy, brilliant... but scary. A bit of a Know-It-All... but then she did know it all... _

_A blonde haired boy and two guards, hulking in size, small in brain power. Not quite hatred, not quite like, confusion and dismissal. Anger and amusement. So conflicting. _

_A rat. _**HATRED**

-

So much hate!

He hated rats?

No, no, no. There was something there, even more important that behind Fawkes, such hatred, such deep rooted bone deep hatred, so cold it burns. No, that was no normal rat and his hatred was far too much for a simple phobia of rodents.

His parents, a wolf and a dog. Something to do with them... them and a rat.

-

_A table filled with children, a ragged hat, an argument over lions and snakes, students cheering, red haired twins dancing and chanting: "We got Potter! We got Potter! We got Potter!" red and gold uniforms, an old man at a table in front of four others. A smile and a twinkle, again, that resentment and fondness rose up._

-

Dumbledore. Yes, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, Fawkes's familiar... or was it the other way around? What did he care, that feeling behind Fawkes, the betrayal and longing and anger, such _anger_ yes. It was directed at the Headmaster.

What was going on?

Was he reliving his life?

-

_Wind in his hair, the ground rising up like an iron hammer, pull up on the stick, reach out and grab. Smooth glass under finders, toes brushing the ground. Gentle topple to the floor._

_You caught it._

-

Quidditch! Flying! Yes!

His home, his legal drug, the youngest seeker in a centaury. And he was damn proud of it!

Flying meant freedom. Freedom that he so rarely tasted, yes he remembered now, making the Houseteam was probably one of the few things in his life that _hadn't_ been planned or manipulated. It hadn't even been encouraged, he made it on his own, without help.

Quidditch was something he could say he was good at. And no one could say otherwise.

-

_Greasy hair, over sized nose. Long sleeved robes (Why was that important?) and a cruel disposition. The blonde's godfather. The Potion master. His father's childhood victim. Seeing him as his father, not as him. resentment and... pity?_

_Yes. He pitied the black haired man. But why did he deserve his pity? He didn't understand._

-

Snape. Yes, he pitied him more than he hated him. Betrayers are a curse unto themselves.

Betrayers...

His life was dictated by betrayal. There was far too much of it in his life to truly trust again. But... how did he know that? And why... why did it feel like this was leading up to something, something terrible?

-

_A man in a turban. Two faces in one head. A blood red stone._

_A magic mirror. _

_A reflection of his parents and father's family..._

_A pasty face, bloody red eyes, snake like nostrils. Pain. Searing blinding pain across his forehead, _**HATRED! Yes! He HATED! HATED that snake faced bastard!**

-

Voldemort.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The hatred was blinding. And he remembered.

The Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore's Golden Pawn. The Gryffindor Golden Boy. The Wizarding world's tragic little hero, martyr and political punching bag all in one. His first year at Hogwarts... Hogwarts, his home.

The castle he owned as the Lord to all four houses. The second Parselmouth to grace its halls since Salazar himself, the first ever multiple Animagus to walk the corridors since Rowena Ravenclaw, the first capable of using all the elements since Helga Hufflepuff, the finest Spell-crafter since Gryffindor himself, the only one to ever slay a Basilisk before he was even shaving. Yes Voldemort and Dumbledore had tried, everything besides the Basilisk slaying part, but they only ever had the blood of _one_ founder in their veins. Harry had all four, in his magic and in his blood.

Harry snorted from where ever it was he was drifting. Good grief, Lord to all four houses. Gryffindor when Dumbledore gave it to him upon his death bed, not knowing that Harry already had a claim through his father's blood, the oldest and most magically powerful of the Ravenclaw heirs through his mother, fifth in line for Lordship of Hufflepuff, given to him when everyone save Neville died, and then Neville handing it to him the eve of his death –knowing he would not survive the battle. And Slytherin when Voldemort transferred a portion of his powers on that fateful evening in 1981.

'_The founders needn't die with us. They live on in you._' Harry wasn't sure if he hated everyone then, or loved them.

Yes he remembered everything now. Everything.

Even the war, in all of its bloody horrific glory.

And everything after.

-

_He leaned against his Cold Magic scythe, swathed in blood and gore, panting heavily his violet orbs slowly receding back into his more recognisable _Avada Kedavra_ evergreen irises. The 21-year-old had grown very little since he was 15, now standing at 5'6" in height, his long powder-fine feathered black hair dripped with gore, his body wreathed with an unholy armour of dark metallic green vines –wicked scythe like red thorns running the length of the magical armour, ready to deliver a fatal dose of venom to anyone stupid enough to attack. He was a slender boy, his black clothing sticking to him like a second skin, emerald eyes tired as his breathing heaved from his partially open mouth, the scent of blood and death all around him no longer registered upon his senses._

_Six years of hard, bloody, vicious battle had desensitised him to the scent of death and blood and the sights of the battle field._

_Funny how everything ended in the very place it started._

_The ruins of Hogwarts stood out proudly, her jagged edges pressing against the blood stained sky wispy golden clouds drifting lazily as an unnatural wind swept across the battlefield of the Hogwarts grounds. Dead bodies littering the ground, the once green grass now a withered black and blood-soaked charred wasteland; figures in black robes and bodies sporting a gently burning red/gold feather somewhere upon their person lay still and unmoving._

_Aside from Harry's panting, the faint sounds of flapping clothing, the soft whispering of lingering souls born upwards by the wind... everything was silent._

"_Did it work?" The dark haired male rasped; his voice raw from chanting those finishing words, Wild Magic burning and clawing its way through every pore in his body to pour out into the world and obliterate the splintered festering soul of Voldemort._

'I need to know. Need to see this... this end. Please... This needs to end_.' He thought taking a deep breath and using his scythe as a crutch to stagger toward where the concentration of dark magic and highly destructive Wild Magic was beginning to taper off; floating shadows of neon colours visible in the magic enriched atmosphere... he finally understood what Ryuu meant when he said lost souls looked beautiful._

_No one answered him and the scent of death and magic was thick in the air as the eerie swirling wind died, Harry narrowed his eyes, leaning dangerously on his scythe to peer into the crater, his _Avada Kedavra_ green eyes sharp and hard as he surveyed the rotting remains of Voldemort's constructed body. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the slowly decaying corpse in front of him, without the soul to hold the various Magicks used to create it, the constructed frame was slowly turning to ash, supported only by Harry's wildly fluxing aura, the magic enriched atmosphere and the lingering souls of the battle field._

_All the tension left Harry's body as a wave of pure relief and disbelief and shock slammed into his system, his muscles suddenly went lax causing the boy to topple into the arms of someone who'd skidded under him, gore and blood slicked arms wrapping around him in a protective embrace. The Cold Magic scythe melting into the void from whence it came._

"_Its over." Soothed the soft, war torn voice of the figure cradling him in her lap, Harry nodded tiredly burying his face in her body finally allowing the shaking and shock to take him as she held him, rubbing circles across his back. "Shhh, it's over. He can never hurt you again." _

_Selene Dulcis Greyback looked over the wasteland with almost grey cobalt blue eyes, her black hair lank and ratty with blood. Her own Magical armour twitching just under her skin with the open eerie atmosphere, the American witch sighed deeply shifting slightly, her mangled leg sending screaming pain up to her mind but stopping short due to the torn nerves connecting that leg with the rest of her body._

_Harry closed his eyes sighing wearily as he cuddled to his cousin. Selene smiled slightly, smoothing his blood sodden hair from his forehead; after Sirius' death... everything just went tits-up for the Wizarding world, then there was the whole debacle with the Horcruxes, and then Harry discovered his true lineage when he turned 17-years-old and an entirely new branch of his mother's family who were, indeed, magical. The mind boggled. About five generations up Harry's family tree, the family split off, one branch seeming to disappear off the face of the earth and the other to walk the lonely road of a Muggle life. Selene Dulcis and her younger sister Anayla Dulcis were direct blood cousins of Harry through his mother. Before the first war Selene and Anayla had been separated at Aya's birth when some rogue Dark Wizards attacked a muggle settlement and obliterated it, along with their parents. Anayla was sent off to an Orphanage in Russia while their father's sister took Selene back to America, having promised her brother to take care of her. Several years later and Selene was a Necromancy, Cold Magic and Wild Magic student at a very selective and harsh school set in an Arial city above China, it was there that she met her Soul Mate, one Ixion Greyback, the younger brother of Fenrir Greyback. It was during the start of the First War, when Ixion had brought Selene back to England to introduce to the family that the raven haired woman was rendered incapable of ever having children by her husband's jealous older brother. Incapable of having children, she planned to adopt Harry when she discovered of his Orphaned status, after all, she was his only magical relative, however, her request for adoption was firmly shot down by both Dumbledore and the Ministry on the grounds that she wasn't an English citizen. So when her recently discovered younger sister was killed along with the oldest and two youngest of her children only two years prior to the beginning of the Second War, she adopted her remaining nephew, Ryuu Thomason. Harry's cousin, two-years his junior, and the second most powerful of the Ravenclaw male Heirs, Selene, obviously, being the most powerful._

_When the war started, she had moved over to Europe to help out in the war effort along with her husband, Ryuu and a few of their old school friends who were more than capable of taking care of most fights. Harry knew that it was because of them that they even had a chance of defeating Voldemort, Harry had to admit, the students of the Heinlin Academy of Magic were far superior to those from Hogwarts. For one, they learned completely different branches of magic that were branded as Dark in Europe but were not actually anything remotely dark._

_Harry's eyes flickered open as his thoughts fell away and he detected a suspiciously void area with his empathy, he stared at her mangled leg, "You're hurt." He croaked, Selene chuckled, her features smeared with blood,_

"_I noticed." She teased a brief shadow of pain flickering through her eyes. Harry nodded and pulled away, his Wandless magic was acceptable, he could cast as well with his hands as he could with a wand; his wand had been snapped a few years ago when he'd been caught and tortured by Voldemort for a month. A less than fun period in his life. And any other wand just felt wrong in his hands, so he went without._

"_My healing isn't bad, but I'd rather wait until we can get Ryuu to fix it up." Selene nodded, not voicing their shared thoughts of '_If he's alive_.'_

-

Yes, the moments after Voldemort was destroyed.

The moments when Selene discovered her Soul Mate's death, when she saw one of their allies lift himself from the wreckage carrying her nephew's corpse. Harry could distinctly remember the cold ball of tangled emotions when he saw Donovan Caliga, the oldest of their Vampyre allies and the Occlumency&Legilimency professor at Heinlin, lift himself from the wreckage, carrying the blood-smeared corpse of his own Soul Mate, 19-year-old Ryuu Thomason, his hair freed from its customary braid, dark crimson hair dripping with gore and blood shining like a war banner in the dying light. Harry would never forget those moments.

Loosing a Soul Mate was one of the most painful experiences in your life. Literally, half your soul, half of your _being_ was torn away. Not many survived it.

Harry remembered praying that his cousin was alive, praying until he saw Donovan approaching with the red head in his arms, if anyone would have survived the backlash of Wild Magic Harry used, it would have been Ryuu. The red head was practically a creature _of _Wild Magic, that and as he so eloquently put it after both he and Harry had been locked up in one of Voldemort's strong-holds for a week, he was like a cockroach, you simply couldn't kill him. Harry choked on his laughter remembering that particular jaunt; he doubted if Snape would be forgetting the spitfire red head anytime soon. It was hard to forget the face of the brat who ripped your left eye out.

Harry wouldn't forget anyone. Like Sirius, like Remus, like Ron and Hermione and like the rest of the Weasleys', Neville and Luna... Ryuu was part of his family. His inner circle of 'leap-in-front-of-Unforgivables-for' friends. He remembered staring in sick horror at the red-haired corpses clustered around the great mound of black scales that had once been Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback that Hagrid loved more than was healthy.

Percy and Arthur Weasley were the first to die, not even a month after the first siege of the Ministry of Magic in his fifth year, Voldemort struck again, obliterating everyone in the building. The news rocked the family to the core. Then at Bill and Fleur's wedding, half way through Harry's sixth year, Death Eaters attacked again, knowing full well that most of the Order of the Phoenix –Dumbledore's private army of the Light, would be assembled. Bill died in the attack, mauled by Fenrir Greyback who later met his end at his little brother's claws.

When Bill died, on her wedding day no less, Fleur became driven by revenge. Harry smiled vaguely at the memory, the French Veela was icy cold and burning in her fury, she became a fearsome adversary and the Death Eaters learned to fear her very, _very_ quickly. The French girl fought fire with fire and knew more Dark Curses than Harry thought existed –and he shared a mind with Vol-diddle. She rallied the French Veelas and the Centaurs, who were more inclined to listen to another magical based creature; she even helped negotiate with the Fae to form an alliance. The Fae would not outright go against Voldemort, their Magicks were not made for fighting, but they would provide relief and aid. Their healing Magicks far outstripped that of a human's and in their presence it seemed that those on the brink of death could be brought back to the land of the living. Harry remembered closing his eyes when he caught a flash of the woman's silver moon hair, lying beside the prone body of Mrs Weasley and her younger sister Gabrielle.

Molly Weasley was a lioness in battle. Harry choked back more tears as he thought of his first surrogate mother, Tonks and Selene coming in close second once they'd met him. The proud red headed Matriarch _was_ a lioness in battle, it came as no small surprise when they discovered her Animagus was a lioness, she held her head high and dug in deeply against everything the Death Eaters threw at their family, she never hung her head nor backed down from the challenge. She stood proud and strong against the tide of darkness and despair, picking everyone up and dusting them off before forging ahead through the chaos. If Harry was their saviour... Molly Weasley was their Strength. Simple as that.

The twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Neville, Luna, Charlie, Dimitri, Ilia, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Mrs Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Fleur, Gabrielle, Krum, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Miho, Tsukasa, Nirvana, Pandemonium, Tanya, Akira, Moody, Flitwick...

His friends, His family, His mentors.

His fault.

-

_It was then he saw. And all the blood ran from his features as he stared into the glassy amber eyes of his surrogate father..._

_It was then he realised that his cousin was trembling, ever so slightly, but she was. Harry pushed himself up and wrapped her in a tight hug, ignoring the blood that squelched cold and unpleasantly against their skin as he did so. _

_Selene buried her face in his shoulder and _screamed_. Her Voice Magic shrieking across the battlefield and tearing into Harry's Occlumency shields. Harry closed his eyes, fighting off his own tears as the woman trembled and screamed against his shoulder. That sound would haunt him until the end of his life. _

_The death of a Soul Mate... _

_It is the worst pain imaginable. _

-

Harry bit his lip, remembering the pain in Mrs Weasley's face when she felt her Soul Mate's life snuffed out in the Ministry attack. Selene had clung to Harry like a lifeline for three hours, shaking violently as the realisation finally sunk in. Half of her soul had been torn away from her, straight out from her chest. That day, half of her died.

Harry had no idea how long he held the 40-year-old woman as she sobbed upon his shoulder but the sky finally started to darken when someone else moved. He found it hard to believe that anyone had survived the aftermath of the Wild Magic in invoked, anyone save Selene and Ryuu, turning slightly he eyes the dark hair of the Vampire as he eased himself up, moving stiffly as if in pain, cradling something or someone Harry couldn't see at the time. When Ryuu had gone missing three weeks ago, everyone assumed he was pulling one of his solo missions again, they never expected that he had been kidnapped by a Death Eater spy. When Voldemort approached Hogwarts for the final battle, he dragged Ryuu with him. The 19-year-old was, surprisingly, kept in good health. His elbow length glossy red hair pulled back into its customary braid, blue eyes sharp and smouldering with anger from being restrained with Cold Magic infused iron manacles. Preventing him the use of Wandless magic and Accidental magic.

At some point during the battle, Donovan managed to free his Soul Mate from those restraints, after killing the guards assigned to keep the red head under lock and key. Next to Harry, Ryuu and Selene were the most destructive weapons their side had at the final battle with Donovan not far behind.

Sure Ryuu was only 19, and Donovan was roughly hitting his 4500's but their relationship was very complicated. Add to that, it was inevitable. Soul Mates could not be separated, even if Donovan hadn't been a Vampire, upon his death he would have been re-incarnated again and again and again to the point where the two of them could be together on more even terms. However, that didn't happen. So, they were kept under watch, having met quite a few years ago –and having to put up with three years of denial, they finally reached an agreement which made everyone happy and there would generally be no maiming of any parties. They would wait, wait until Ryuu was over 20 before taking things up a notch, they would wait until Ryuu was ready for it. It was a fairly simple solution for a highly complex situation, which often caused Harry some amusement, as did Ixion's reaction upon finding out that his nephew and a _vampire_ were Soul Mates.

Harry caught himself as pain tore savagely at his heart, reminding himself that Ixion was dead, reminding him of the reason Selene had been sobbing into his shoulder.

-

"_The American's are hunting you down." Selene commented bluntly from the door frame, after the death of her Soul Mate she seemed to care less and less about normal things. It was worrying Harry greatly, she wasn't grieving; she was killing herself slowly through means of apathy. Donovan had already passed away with the shock of loosing Ryuu, not two days after the accident, Harry could tell he tried to hang on to life, clawing at it desperately. But in the end he failed, and passed on._

"_What are they planning on charging me with?"_

"_War crimes. –Use of an Unforgivable. –Use of Dark Magic. –Use of an Unregistered wand. –Use of an unregistered Animagus. –Use of underage magic. –Breaking the Statute of Secrecy. –Murder. –Manslaughter. –Torture. –Consorting with halfbreeds: Vampires, Werewolves, Centaurs, Veela, Fae, Dementors, Mer-people, Giants, ect ect. –Destroying: Azkaban, Riddle Manor, Malfoy Manor, Crabbe House, Goyle Manor, various other pureblood properties, Drumstrag school of Magic, the British Ministry of magic and various properties in Russia, Germany, Scotland and France. –Aiding and abetting a wanted criminal or three... The list goes on a bit, but those are the most prominent." She reeled off listlessly watching as Harry tied his boots._

"_Funny how they dump a couple of Voldemort's attacks onto me as well." He commented almost cheerfully. Selene didn't bother reply or even acknowledging the comment and instead handed him an envelope._

"_Here." She stated bluntly, waving it a little to catch his attention. "Hermione left it for me to give to you after this was over."_

-

Yes, the letter, it explained everything. How Harry could just _disappear._

The veil.

It could take him somewhere else; like that 'Stargate' that Hermione was always so fond of watching on the TV. Harry couldn't help but smile as he floated. He lived with a bunch of Sci-Fi freaks, even Ron was beginning to like the idea of Sci-Fi, it took a lot of work on Hermione's part but he finally managed to admit defeat and enjoy Star Wars.

Selene was all for it when Harry explained the whole process to her.

She had nothing to live for, at least this way; she could go out doing something to help him.

The Veil needed to be powered with a fairly powerful Soul. The more powerful the better, it would take longer to consume the Soul, giving Harry enough time to slip through and slip out somewhere else. And Selene had a MASTERs in Necromancy, Cold Magic, Wild Magic, Voice Magic and Anicent Curses, her soul was the strongest they were going to get in the circumstances and it was only proved by the way she survived Ixion's death.

She was the only one capable of powering the Veil long enough for Harry to slip through.

-

"_Selene, are you certain about this?" Harry asked for what had to be the fifth time since she agreed. The woman gave him a blank cobalt-grey look, if Harry didn't want to do this then she would walk through the Veil anyway and he damn well knew it. "Right, of course you are." He muttered, shivering under his towel. To ensure a good transition, he had to be naked. Harry was despising that part; imagine stumbling out of existence in the middle of a crowded street completely butt-naked? How the hell was he supposed to explain that?_

'Yeah, I just came from another reality; to get here I had to be naked. Sorry for mentally scarring your 4 year old daughter ma'am. Won't happen again. D'ya think you can point me in the direction of some clothes?_' _

_Good god, if he did they they'd either arrest him or throw him in St Mungos brain-damage ward. Neither were a very pleasant option._

"_Just remember what Hermione wrote and I'll do the whole 'Sacrifice' bit." The woman deadpanned turning to the veil. Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, shivering ever so slightly he stepped toward the veil and dropped the towel, beginning to chant._

_Wild magic, Cold Magic and Voice Magic swarmed up from the ground, around them, causing their magical armour to itch, their Animagi to awaken, their spell wounds to tingle and burn. Harry's curse scar began to burn again, an old feeling, like a long-lost friend. And still they continued to chant, slowly delicately shaping the Wild Magic to their wills._

_Selene's voice hit a creshendo and held it as she stepped through the veil, the seemingly moon-lit arch turning a deep blood red. _

_And then, Harry summoned his armour and stepped through._

-

And there he was, still floating around in limbo... maybe it didn't work?

Oh well, he kinda liked the floating, it was neat.

He was kinda sad that he never saw Sirius, or Remus, or mum and dad. It would have been kinda cool to see everyone else too, 'specially Ron and Hermione. He wondered if they were happy. Before Hermione died she'd just given birth to their first child, a little girl who they called Lily after Harry's mother, they named him and Ryuu her godfathers and Selene and Luna her godmother's. He just hoped that Aunt Petunia would be kinder to Lily than she had ever been to Harry, and he'd threatened her to ensure it, but Aunt Petunia actually seemed happy to have the little girl. She was lonely in her little cottage in the South of France, the place where Harry had relocated her when Death Eaters attacked Littlewhinging, he'd been too late to save Vernon and Dudley and Petunia had been heart broken. It had taken some strong words on Ryuu's part to shake her out of it.

He hoped they were together, living happily ever after. Lily and Petunia, Ron and Hermione.

**Burning.**

Everything suddenly burned. It felt as if something was trying to tear him in half, being pulled one way and then another. It hurt and burned and froze all at once.

And then there was light.

-

Harry choked and coughed, his stomach rebelling and expelling whatever it was he managed to force down his throat that morning. He was freezing, yet burning. What was going on?

He shivered, curled up in a foetal position, his skin felt slimy.

Suddenly someone touched him, Harry hissed trying to jerk away from the burning hands, what were they doing? Prodding him with a hot iron pole!? That hurt dammit!

He croaked at whoever it was to get the fuck lost but it came out like 'eeaaummsst.' The hands jerked back and he heard a familiar voice,

"He's alive! Someone go tell Poppy to get ready."

Flinching back against the harsh sunlight over head he cracked open an eye, a blurry yet familiar face peering over him, her hazel eyes worried as she nibbled the bottom of her lip.

"Are you alright?" Hermione Granger asked.

Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There ya go! Tweaking finished!**

**Review pleasums!**

Araceil


	2. Chapter 2

_The End of Days_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2:** Awakening 

Training with the Alumni at Heinlin had been explicit. If you didn't know your location, play possum and gather information.

And thankfully, after spending so much time warding Voldemort off of his brain, his Occlumency was unbreakable even in sleep and Magical Depletion, even if Dumbledore was in the room when he awoke – like Harry knew he would be – the old coot wouldn't sense a thing. The Elderly headmaster once told him that it was Legilimency that enabled him to see through Invisibility cloaks; frankly Harry thought he had a touch of Demon Eye blood. Demon Eyes were essentially blind, but they saw through magic, using their aura as a kind of radar to locate what was going on, to them there was no dark Magic or Light magic, just colours. Demon Eyes rarely did well in the Muggle world; Harry had a touch of that ability himself but only when he was in contact with his Animagi forms. Empaths felt emotions and magic, Demon Eyes saw it.

So he stayed still, and he stayed quiet. Waiting until he was fully aware of his surroundings.

"So Mrs Weasley, what can you tell us about our mystery visitor?" Asked the oh-so-familiar voice of one Albus Dumbledore. Harry suppressed a flinch, he had known the old man would be in the room, but he hadn't been prepared for how... different he sounded.

Mrs Weasley?

"Well," Oh, Hermione. Hermione was Mrs Weasley? Oh, that's good. Harry liked that. Good for her. "Apart from showing up at the ruins of the Ministry of Magic, completely butt naked, suffering from the most extreme case of magical depletion I have ever encountered since the last time you cut loose. He's been suffering on and off with Malnutrition most of his life, recently of mild anaemia, he has an addiction to The Dreamless Sleep and to an advanced form of what I think may be a Pepper-up potion judging by his blood results."

Advanced form of the... oh, _oh!_ For goodness sake Hermione, you were the one to produce the advanced Pepper-Up. Harry withheld his anger, not wanting to give away his advantage anytime soon. She said he was suffering from severe magical depletion... Harry regressed into his mind, still keeping an ear out upon the two of them as he ran an inventory of his strength, abilities and injuries.

Hmm, his magic was depleted, and misaligned! Yikes! Last time he was this drained was after the entrance exams to Heinlin! True he hadn't been properly trained back then but day-um! He's slept for a good 13 hours and nearly drowned himself in coffee for the next two days and what Pepper-Up potions that Professor Miho Kenryuu was kind enough to give them during her Potion's lessons. He wondered... could he call up his armour if he wanted to? A small stretch of will... nothing. Dammit, he couldn't call up his armour until he regained some more strength, right now; he was as weak as Lily had been when she was first born.

"What can you tell me about his abilities?" Dumbledore asked. Harry resisted the urge to sigh, already looking to use him as a weapon? He'd only been here for... well; he'd only been conscious for 30 seconds.

"Not much. His magic is fundamentally different from ours. I can't explain it, it's..." She sighed in frustration and Harry could just picture her running a hand through her hair in frustration, her weight balanced on one leg, a clipboard under her arm. "Wild. Unstructured, from what I can gather, he doesn't use a wand."

"That's not possible. Human's don't have any natural Magical channels." Dumbledore's voice stated sharply.

Harry could hear Hermione shrug by the small rustle of clothing, "I can't explain it either, all I can tell you is that this man can probably use magic better Wandless than we can _with_ a wand."

"Any chance he may join Voldemort or be one of his operatives?"

So, Tom was alive in this world? Harry would have to take care of that as soon as possible and get on with his life. Maybe move to America, or New Zealand, yeah, New Zealand sounds nice. Settle down, get a dog, maybe find himself a nice girlfriend, and he'd fly everyday, no Boy-Who-Lived, no Political punching bag, yeah. New Zealand was beginning to sound better and better every second he thought about it. Harry mentally snorted, oh who was he kidding? If Nirvana and Pandemonium Shizukana were alive in this world then no doubt they'd drag him by his hair, kicking and screaming to China and back to the Academy, you could not leave Heinlin until you'd finished your education with them or they'd send out their professors, and if Harry remembered correctly, Tsukasa Matsumoto the Basic and Advanced Charms professor was a particularly sadistic Demi-demon who took great glee in skinning her victims alive. Harry was so glad she'd been on their side during the way.

"No. I've run every anti-glamour charm in existence on his arm and aura, I've run disillusionments, I've even checked for Muggle skin graphs and cosmetics. Nothing. From what I _have_ been able to get from his non-existent magic is that he uses a different kind of magic to ours, it's not Dark but it's not Light. Also, I've taken a look at his body; he has a number of rather nasty scars."

Harry tried not to flinch back when he felt Hermione's slender hand, yet iron grip wrap around his arm, displaying his scarred forearm, the Basilisk fang had not left him unscathed. "This was caused by a Basilisk fang, aged at least over millennium, and there's only one Basilisk in Voldemort's control that old. The one from Hogwarts herself. Add to that this scar looks very old, he might have been 10 maybe 11 when he received it.(1)" His arm was dropped onto the bedding... hmm, linen. A finger tapped his forehead and he allowed a small grimace as the bruised flesh howled in pain, "A curse scar, a powerful one. It reeks of Dark Magic." Harry forced back a shiver as his hospital blankets were peeled back displaying his scarred torso, "Werewolf claws." She stated running a cold fingertip down the thick ropy scars that travelled across his torso, "And it looks like a vampire managed to take a bite out of him here." Her cold finger traced a blotchy scar on his collar, yup, one of Tommy's Walking Leeches decided to take a snack, he hadn't been prepared to have his prey physically tear his head away from his shoulder and break his neck before ramming a silver dagger through the centre of his brain. Of course the vampire took what amounted to a table spoon of flesh from Harry's shoulder at the same time so the dark haired youth wasn't all that torn up about killing him. "And as far as I can tell, this is from a dragon or a wyvern tail spike." Hermione pointed out, another finger tracing the almost invisible white line that ran across his body, a gift from the Horntail at the Tri-Wizard tournament. She sighed and Harry imagined her running another hand through her hair, "That's not all... he has multiple Magical Animagi."

"Mrs Weasley, I want to know who this man is, and if he poses a threat to the Order."

"Yes Sir." Harry didn't move as he heard Dumbledore spin around, with out the customary 'swoosh'ing of his robes. Dumbledore wasn't wearing them? The only time he'd seen Dumbledore without robes was when he was in the thick of a fight, he'd donned a pair of trousers and a shirt, Wizard Duelling clothes. Things must be worse than he'd expected if there was no swirl.

The door closed with a snap and he heard Hermione sigh before walking off to converse with Poppy Pomfrey in subdued whispers.

-

Harry mentally frowned, OK, he was magically exhausted being kept in what could only be a hospital judging by the smells and the fact that Pomfrey was in the near-by vicinity, he was cut off from his Animagi forms due to the magical exhaustion and right now he was as weak as a kitten.

Harry's thoughts was roughly ejected with a bout of panic when he felt a familiar, _blinding_ pain smash into his head with all the finesse of a blind-folded Troll in Snape's potion lab.

He screamed.

Hermione screamed in alarm falling over from where she was leaning over him, the young Muggleborn scientist looked on with wide eyes as her unexpected guest thrashed and writhed on his bed, face twisted in pain as he tore his throat with screaming that had no right to come from a human mouth. Instantly the Hospital Wing doors burst open revealing her husband, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Natalie McDonald and Frank Longbottom, wands out and pointed at their guest. Before freezing as they took in the youth's fit and Hermione sat on the floor watching it with sick fascination and horror as Poppy Pomfrey raced out of her office wand at the read.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron called, snapping her out of her internal shock.

"Shit!" She swore leaping to her feet, "Hold him down before he hurts himself even more!" She commanded of the assembled fighters sweeping over to her cabinet and hunting for potions that she would need while the four fighters flung themselves on her convulsing patient pinning his arms, legs and head.

"Mione! His head is bleeding!" Natalie cried in panic, her fingers quickly becoming slick with the blood oozing from his forehead as she tried to hold him down.

Hermione gritted her teeth returned to their side, hastily finding a vein on his arm –not that it was difficult with how they were standing out, and jabbing a needle filled with muscle relaxant into his bloodstream. Slowly the fits began to taper off but the screaming didn't and the dark haired male was reduced to shivering weakly on the bed, his nose, mouth and scar slowly oozing blood.

Natalie stared at the shivering man, her ears beginning to hurt from his screaming, and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. And finally, he just stopped, suddenly bolting up right his hands flying to that oddly bleeding scar on his forehead,

"GOD DAMN SONUVABITCH!!" He bellowed raspily, gritting his teeth and curling in on himself revealing the vicious scarring on his back as he bent over his body and took several deep breaths. "Could've just knocked but oh-no, he had to smash in with all the finesse of a fucking sledge hammer. Fucking cock-juggling super cunt." He complained bitterly, his voice slightly muffled by his knees and blankets.

"Um, sir? Are you alright?" Hermione asked venturing forward out of the safety of her husband's arms, despite the fact he kept trying to drag her back in.

The group frowned when the strange male didn't move, "Sir?" Hermione ventured again, actually touching him, she frowned. "I think he's passed out." She commented slightly baffled and amused by the sudden turn of events. Poppy 'hmph'ed primly and began to bustle about the hospital wing while the others delt with their guest.

The assembled blinked in bafflement as Hermione gently shifted their visitor so he was once again on his back, the 21-year-old was unmoving save for the rise and fall of his scarred torso, raspy breaths tearing free of a no doubt damaged throat, his eyes moved restlessly beneath his eye lids as a sheen of sweat dampened his features. The young Doctor/Scientist ran a scanning spell across him and swore,

"How is this possible!?" She hissed, "Frank could you go and get the Commander for me?" She asked turning to the chocolate and pepper haired man at the foot of the bed,

"No need Mrs Weasley, I'm right here. Alastor came and informed me of our patient's rather, disturbing fit." Commented the elderly man sweeping into the room clad in a simple pair of loose leggings, muggle army boots and a jacket of possibly muggle military make. His beard and hair had been trimmed some years ago, it would have gotten in the way, add to that, he'd brewed a potion to correct his Short-sightedness as it would only hinder him in the years to come.

Hermione growled in frustration, "It seems that our guest becomes more and more difficult to understand the longer he is here." She exclaimed in frustration, causing those in the room to smile fondly, if there was something Hermione Weasley hated it was a puzzle she couldn't crack. "Shortly after you left he suddenly started screaming and thrashing. I had the others restrain him before he could damage himself. It seemed like his Curse scar was having a bad reaction, he began bleeding through his scar, nose and mouth before the muscle relaxant took effect and we could release him. He was conscious for a few seconds, screamed something about a 'Goddamn son uva bitch' and a 'cock-juggling super cunt'," This statement brought a round of polite, yet amused coughs from the assembled as they attempted to hide their grins, "he muttered something else but I didn't catch it before he passed out again."

Albus Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully looking down at the pale, blood slicked young man on the hospital bed on his left, there was something very familiar about him, but his abilities worried him. Multiple Animagi, Wandless magic and who knows what else, he'd been found two days ago at the Ministry of Magic with magical depletion and completely nude. What other hidden abilities and skills might their visitor have? And would he be a threat to them?

Dumbledore hastily returned his attention to young Mrs Weasley as she continued speaking.

"And just now I cast a detection charm, according to the results he's just suffered three bouts of simultaneously casted Cruciatus! It's just not possible Albus! He was lying on this bed the whole time and no one raised their wand to him!" She exclaimed scowling at their guest, "By all rights he shouldn't even be able to move, let alone speak or even register a mental attack from his curse scar with his magical reserves being so low! I don't understand him Albus, I don't even know if I can help him!" The Muggleborn woman was almost in tears of frustration by the time she finished.

"You can't." croaked a voice from the bed, everyone spun around to stare in surprise at the semi-conscious male on the bed, Hermione gasped in shock and moved to check him but the boy managed to shake his head ever so slightly. "Don't." he rasped, "You'll make it worse."

Hermione bit her lip obviously itching to examine him, the boy smiled wearily in understanding, just the slight tilt of his mouth a slight warming of his eyes but it was there, "Magicks aren't compatible. I'll recover, in time. Just need sleep." He croaked before closing his eyes and seeming to recline, "answer questions la'er." He slurred before passing out again.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow at the now sleeping male and pushed forward with a little Legilimency and almost swore in surprise to encounter a barrier of cold icy darkness he didn't recognise. Touching it _burned_. The funny thing was, it got colder the closer you got and burned when you touched. Such strange defences.

Withdrawing Dumbledore frowned, "I want regular updates, Round the clock watch upon our guest, when he awakes I want to be notified of it instantly." He told the assembled, nodding in satisfaction when they nodded curtly.

Sweeping out of the medical bay he stalked through the tunnels of their base, Voldemort had taken over Europe barely two years after the death of Lily's son. Dumbledore didn't understand it, the Prophesy, Voldemort didn't fulfil the Prophesy. Destiny may be fooled once or twice but Fate was not nearly so lax in her keeping of the ways. The Ministries were the first to go, followed closely by Beauxbatons which was destroyed rather unceremoniously, Drumstrag was closed and the students either killed or recruited, and Hogwarts... his beloved Hogwarts fell in 1982, Voldemort releasing the Basilisk within the Chamber of Secrets and driving them all out of the grounds. Those who didn't manage to escape were given a choice, the teachers would either join Voldemort or killed, the students had pretty much the same choice. Most of the Slytherins joined, a few of the other houses did as well, but all those of Muggle-born ancestry were killed on the spot, regardless. Quite a few Gryffindors killed themselves before allowing the Death Eaters and Voldemort to take the pleasure of it. Small, hallow, bitter victories on their behalf.

Europe was under the dark shroud of their Dark Emperor within 2 years of Harry's death, Hogwarts acting as his crown. His thrown. And soon after, the rest of the world fell along side Europe, China and Japan actually putting up the strongest of the battles, they had even enlisted the help of some of the select Muggle officials who knew of the magical world for help. It was a long and bloody and vicious battle with every witch, wizard, werewolf, vampire and other magical creature fighting tooth and nail to keep their land. Voldemort cut rivers of blood for every inch of that land he took, by the end of it, even he was greatly impressed and slightly humbled by the determination of the foreign warriors, that however did not save them, just gave them a swift death. It was in 1989 that China and Japan finally fell and Voldemort made his reign absolute.

The thought of that... thing, in his beloved school sent shivers of disgust up his spine and slimy tendrils of hatred across his skin.

But Dumbledore was not about to let that be the end of the fight, true, the world had been lost, but it wasn't important, tyrants can be dethroned. Voldemort could be killed. Muggles were being treated like common live-stock, used and abused, they hated everything magical and the few that could tell the difference between a Death Eater and a Phoenix was more likely to go to the Death Eaters for a chance to see his or her family or go a day or a week without being tortured. Of course there were a few who would join them, Dumbledore smiled bitterly remembering the shock and surprise when one Muggle lad came to him, true the boy was a nightmare at the time, tubby and spoilt but after time he proved to be quite the asset when recruiting Muggleborn witches and wizards. Most Muggleborn magical children are killed on the spot, Halfbloods are barely tolerated and treated as second class citizens, as long as they prove themselves useful, they're kept alive. Squibs are killed on the spot, Vampires and werewolves not under Voldemort's control were killed, Veela were only kept because of their sex appeal and used as unpaid Hookers, their transformation abilities kept out of reach by a permanent potion and iron collar which restrict the use of magic. The Centaur, unicorns, Acromantula, giants, basically all other magical creatures had mostly fled all populated areas and were in hiding most effectively, the Dragons mostly being kept behind to guard certain houses of the Emperor's Inner Council.

"Commander." Saluted one of the younger Rebels, a powerfully built woman with dark brown hair by the name of Millicent Bullstrode, a pureblood girl who renounced her family for reasons she refused to explain, she'd been questioned under Veritaserum about her loyalties so no one ever bothered probing any further than necessary.

Dumbledore nodded smiling slightly as he continued through the storm drains and tunnels of the London Underground, it was rather amusing how out of all the places they hid, it was one of the most used in the whole of the United Kingdom –no the Dark Empire. And yet no one had noticed their little base right under their feet. Everyone who came in or out was dosed with Veritaserum to ensure their identities and loyalties, Dumbledore learned the hard way after Pettigrew that betrayal came from interesting and unexpected places.

"How is our guest Commander?" Asked his second Minerva McGonagall from where she was leaning against a wall, for such an elderly woman it seemed that the grey and black haired Transfiguration Mistress had lost none of her agility or prowess in battle, she was a force to be reckoned with in battle and not many were willing to face the fearsome woman who had no qualms about transfiguring her opponents into half a flobberworm or something similar. Dressed in black and dull red her hair was pulled back into a ponytail instead of the bun she was known for at Hogwarts.

"Sleeping again. It seems that his curse scar caused a fit of sorts, young Mrs Weasley discovered him to be placed under three bouts of simultaneous Cruciatus via the scar on his forehead." He explained wearily. Minerva scowled,

"Curse scars, they're getting more and more ruthless with those that do not agree with them. We will have to be extra vigilant for those who may need us Commander." She suggested rationally, Dumbledore smiled slightly, that was why he trusted Minerva, she was fair and impartial, she did not allow her emotions to cloud her judgement but she also looked at the big picture like he did but also recognised the emotional impact of decisions, how things may affect others rather than focusing on one thing like Albus was prone to do in times of great stress.

"I don't think that our guest's Curse Scar is the largest of his worries. What have you to report?" He asked changing the subject as they approached his private rooms,

"Hagrid has been able to secure transport to the Russian mountains, hopefully it won't take him long to gather the giant's support, after the way Voldemort tried to purge the world of their existence I think they'd be pretty enthusiastic about revenge. But then they may be wary of us committing the same sort of purging." She explained entering into the living room –not much more than a few conjured sofas around a coffee table that held a map –similar to that of the Marauder's map of Hogwarts. The elderly woman peered at the Hospital Wing and shook her head in disgust a scowl gracing her usually aristocrat features, the bed with their visitor didn't even show a label, her expression causing Dumbledore to chuckle,

"He will tell us when he can and we'll key the map into him. It seems our guest has a very different foundation of magic compared to ours. Please, continue your report Minerva." He said conjuring a mug of hot tea and some plain digestive biscuits. After so long fighting in the war, he discovered his like of the sugary confections waning until the taste of them was too much for him to stomach.

"Yes, Remus has made some progress with some of the local Werewolves; they're still terrified of persecution but they seem to be warming up to him and our ideals. We haven't even tried with the vampires after the last time." She added scowling darkly, the man given the mission returned headless and bloodless under the Imperious curse and collapsed outside their French base, a base which was quickly evacuated before it was shortly raided by Death Eaters and destroyed. A very near miss. "Sirius and the twins have been working on those potions you requested, they'll have them finished by tomorrow morning. Apart from that, our spy has informed us that Voldemort seems to be rather... fidgety lately, he has taken to cursing those who do not look at him with what he believes to be an appropriate amount of fear."

Dumbledore frowned, mug halfway to his lips, "How long ago was his report?" He asked,

"A day after our visitor arrived."

"And for how long had this been going on?"

"He summarised that it started at some point between 11 AM the previous morning to his report. Voldemort was seemed to suddenly stiffen in his chair before zoning out several times, when questioned about his health he killed the Death Eater in question before cursing al those in the room for doubting his power." She recited obviously confused about how it was relevant.

"That, my dear Minnie, was the precise time young Mrs Weasley claims she discovered our guest in the ruins of the Ministry." Albus explained grimly watching as his Second's eyes went wide before narrowing in a dark scowl.

"I will keep our guest under tight surveillance. Have you investigated via Legilimency?" She asked suddenly frowning as if Albus had forgotten; the old man shook his head.

"Yes. The young man has a most intriguing mental ward. The closer you get the colder it is but when you touch the barrier, it burns. I've never felt anything like it in my life."

"Understood. I'll ask the twins directly to brew some powerful Veritaserum." She stated getting to her feet. Dumbledore smiled fondly as he watched her rise with a grace that belied her years,

"Be careful Minnie. We don't know if he's a danger or not." He warned her, the woman looked at him with warm green eyes and smirked,

"Hence why I'm asking for Veritaserum." She teased causing Dumbledore to chuckle as she left the room.

-

When Harry next awoke he summarised that he'd been out for just over two-weeks judging by how much his magic had recovered, he was still a far cry from being his usual strength but it was enough to protect him for the time being, he also discovered that he was alone. '_Well,_' Harry considered looking around the room he was in, '_If you're going to have a secret base, where better than Muggle London Underground?_' He thought eyeing the dark grey concrete walls and torch brackets, the beds looked like they had been liberated from a near-by hospital, along with most of the other equipment, the room looked like a cross between a lab and a medical room.

Rolling his eyes Harry pushed himself up, sighing when he realised his continued state of nudity, and wandlessly conjured himself a set of plain navy blue fatigues –ones that were more reminiscent of American Muggle Air force as opposed to the green fatigues that Harry had never been very fond of. Forgoing the usual steel-toe capped army boots, Harry opted instead for a pair of cloth tennis shoes which were not only more comfortable but also more suited toward stealth, something Harry had discovered to be paramount in fighting a war.

He was just beginning to stretch, feeling more than a little stiff from his lack of activity, when the doors to the hospital wing burst open, startling Harry so badly he dropped to the floor out of instinct and tossed a silent _Sagitta Magica Fulguriens_ at those coming through the door before rolling with surprising agility behind his bed, turning it on its side to use as a shield, strengthening charms subconsciously tossed onto the piece of furniture as an added precaution.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed before his people could throw any curses at their guest, the assembled glowered at the bed but never the less withheld from an outright attack, "Wands away." The older man commanded with a glare as those assembled put their wands back into pockets, holsters or other obscure places upon their person.

Meanwhile, hidden behind his bed, Harry was having a minor coronary.

'_Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, add a fuck in for good measure and go straight back to **shit!**_' He hadn't expected to run into Dumbledore quite so soon, no doubt the old man would have many, many questions like: who he was, where he came from, did he support Voldemort, what school did he attend, who his parents were, that sort of thing. _Fuck!_ He couldn't tell the old man he was Lily and James's son from another reality on the run from the Americans for war crimes! Hell, if they didn't kill him on the spot they'd probably try to admit him to St Mungos and give him some highly experimental shock treatment in their Spell Damage ward! Harry took a deep breath, shovelling aside his emotions and thoughts that would just get in the way.

'_OK Harry, time to start thinking like the Slytherin you know you are. They're obviously going to dose you with Veritaserum, no problem; you're strong willed enough to tell a blatant barefaced lie under its effects, add to that some of your Animagus forms are large enough that you can toss it into their metabolism and be fine within seconds. You need a story to tell them, a good one that will explain why you don't know the current events of this reality, something that will also give you some leeway to spurt out some important facts that no one else should know and not have to explain yourself or how to know these things... An Obliviation gone wrong? No, Dumbledore would probably go and delve into my brain to try and remove any blocks, just to see what other useful little titbits of information I have. I could always fake amnesia... not even the Wizarding world had figured out how to reverse the effects of a completely wiped memory due to massive head-trauma. Hopefully they'll just put it down to my magical depletion._' He thought quickly, yes, faking amnesia seemed to be the best course of action in dealing with what would be very uncomfortable questions, also if he ended up using spells or techniques none of them knew of he could just put it down to his memory and reflexes.

"Now, are you going to come out from hiding behind the bed or are we going to have to hold an entire conversation on the floor?" Dumbledore asked from where he had been glaring his people down,

Harry cleared his throat nervously, peering over the edge of the bed with large innocent green eyes, "Um, sorry about that. Don't know what came over me." He explained with a wobbly smile as he got to his feet, eyes flickering around the room, pausing briefly as his insides turned to ice,

"Quite alright my boy, one often finds themselves reacting upon instinct in these dark times." Dumbledore prattled slightly before noticing Harry's attention on those behind him. "Ah yes, allow me to introduce my associates, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the two just outside the doors are Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody. I am Albus Dumbledore." The old coot explained gesturing to each person, Harry reluctantly tore his eyes away from the werewolf and canine Animagus.

"Pleased to meet you sir." He said quietly smiling again as he bowed formally at the waist –as was custom in some Eastern countries, it wouldn't hurt to toss in some foreign habits and nuances, it would just make it more difficult for any of them to pinpoint his country of origin.

"Like wise, Mr..." Albus trailed off gesturing for Harry to introduce himself, the raven haired male frowned briefly, suddenly biting his lip in worry.

"I... I um... Where am I?" he asked suddenly changing the subject, a look of slight fear on his face as he did so, Dumbledore frowned slightly but never the less allowed the change in subject.

"London."

"Oh..." Harry paused biting his lip, "Where's that?"

-

It was taking all of Harry's considerable self control not to burst out laughing, after the first few initial tests which made Hermione almost scream with frustration as she couldn't understand them and neither could she breach his mental defences, she finally declared that he had amnesia. Harry wasn't sure what was more amusing at the time, Hermione's death glare or the look of giddy ecstasy on Dumbledore's face, of course the old coot didn't let it show but anyone who'd been around him long enough could tell by the sheer amount of twinkling in his eyes, add to that Harry's empathy had practically on overload since Ryuu and Selene died, they were his anchors and prevented certain abilities of his from going haywire.

On their way to the meeting room, Harry had to admit the Order had done some very good work in setting up their base, Veritaserum checks at every level and at any door that was deemed important. Everyone save Harry was dosed and answered their identity questions and the loyalty questions. Harry would be questioned in front of all the top Order members as he was a special case. Stepping into the main meeting room Harry managed to prevent himself from gaping, it was an almost carbon copy of Dumbledore's office with a lot more space and a lot less portraits in the room. There were a number of unfamiliar and familiar faces assembled around the large round table in the centre of the room, a map uncannily similar to the Marauder's Map set under glass at the centre displaying the whole of Europe, red dots to signify Order members and green ones for Death Eaters. There were a few places on the map obscured with dark green or red stains, these signified hidden locations and just who had cast them.

Harry bit his lip and sat down on a rather uncomfortable chair, he had a sneaky suspicion that it had been rescued from Courtroom 10 judging by the manacles that chinked menacingly as he sat down. Beside him sat Sirius on his left and Moody on his right while Dumbledore took a position opposite Harry across the table with Remus sat on his right and McGonagall on his left. Around the table Harry could see Neville beside what was obviously his father, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Ginny, the twins, Bill and Charlie, Professor Flitwick, Trelawney, Poppy Pomfrey, Xiomara Hooch, a chocolate haired aristocrat woman Harry didn't recognise, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Amos and Cedric Diggory, a black haired woman Harry noticed had a passing resemblance to Selene, and the Delacor Sisters all around the table. Harry swallowed nervously, if these people were as good as they were in his world he would have to tread very carefully with the lying.

Dumbledore smiled congenially at him which did very little to ease Harry's nervousness, "Would you mind if we questioned you under a Truth Serum? One never can be too careful in these dark times." He pointed out keeping his voice to a level so it would be heard by everyone in the room.

Harry swallowed as the manacles clanked warningly and smile wobbly, "I doubt you're going to give me much choice so I'll say yes, to avoid the bruises and potential spiking of my drinks." He joked slightly self consciously when every eye turned to him. Harry took a deep breath, you're used to the eyes, act like it. The dark haired male shifted so he was sat up straighter in his seat and gave Dumbledore a blank stare as he reached for the vial Sirius produced from his robes; thankfully Harry had seen the serum in action before and could mimic the effects quite well. Dumbledore nodded to Remus who began charming a piece of paper and a quill to record everything as Harry swallowed the Serum.

"What is your name?"

A pause,

"I don't remember."

"Where are you from?"

A slightly longer pause this time and the dark haired male frowned slightly, looking as though he was trying to remember through the haze that the Serum created in his mind.

"I don't remember."

Dumbledore sighed in frustration, "What _do_ you remember?" He asked, Harry withheld a shudder '_far too much old man_.' He thought bitterly. But held his dreamy expression and vacant eyes.

"Blood. Death. Screaming. Green light and laughter. Phoenixes, thestrals and dementors seem to like me. I'm an orphan raised by my Muggle relatives. I was tortured badly by a Dark Lord through most of my life. That's all I can remember at the moment."

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully for a moment which caused Harry to feel a little nervous, a quick push with his Occlumency squashed it.

"What is your opinion on Voldemort?" He asked,

"Who?" Harry asked thoughtlessly and almost started laughing when the room froze and several people looked like they were about to have heart attacks, Trelawney actually fainted.

"What is your opinion of Dark magic?"

"There is no such thing. There is just magic and the casters intent." Harry stated trying with all his might not to continue that into a very heated rant like he did the last time Ron questioned him about it.

"What is your opinion on Halfbloods and magical creatures?"

"That depends on the individual. I will treat them as I myself would like to be treated until they give me a reason to do otherwise. Everyone is different, that goes for magical creatures and those afflicted with magical diseases or ailments." Hopefully that would put Remus at ease around him.

"How do you use Wandless Magic? Who taught you?" Dumbledore asked,

"I don't remember." Harry stated, trying not to growl, enough with the bloody questions already! Dumbledore sighed, obviously realising that they weren't going to get anything else out of him for a while.

"That's enough, give him the antidote." Harry paused with his hand on the vial and sniffed it to make certain that it was the antidote and not an even more concentrated Truth Serum, there's always a chance that Dumbledore saw through his acting and decided to dose him with more serum that his body could handle. Seeing the raised eyebrows his action promoted Harry just shrugged with a sheepish smile, he knew now that it was the antidote and swallowed the vial whole and handed the vial back to Sirius who was smiling in a rather relieved manner.

"Well my'boy, thank you for answering our questions. Right now we have some important business to attend to, feel free to explore but you will not be allowed to leave the compound." Dumbledore pointed out gesturing to those at the table; Harry blinked slightly bringing forth his considerable acting skills and bit his lip.

"Uhm, what do I do about the checkpoints? I don't even have a name to tell the guards!" he exclaimed a slight touch of frustration seeping into his voice. The people around the table shifted uncomfortably, Molly whispered something about 'poor boy', Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and the black haired woman he didn't recognised smirked her dark green and red eyes unreadable, Sirius grinned getting to his feet,

"I'll go with him Albus. Surely you don't need me for this meeting?" The canine Animagus asked startling Harry slightly, the dark haired youth frowned slightly, he hadn't expected Sirius to take a liking to him quite so quickly... it must have been the comment he made about half-breeds, it definitely showed that he didn't mind werewolves so maybe Sirius felt that he was OK considering how he wouldn't mind Remus? Ah who was he kidding? Trying to figure out the mind of his Godfather was next to impossible.

Dumbledore smiled warmly, sending shivers down Harry's spine, he hadn't forgotten the manipulations of his life and he was far from over them. However, _this_ Dumbledore had yet to wrong him, so he would keep his resentments under lock and key.

"Very well, do enjoy yourselves and please help our guest choose a room in the dormitory section. A private one, for now." The old man suggested smiling as Sirius nodded,

"Sure, no problemo. Hey Moony, come find us when you're done in here?" He asked, grinning when the werewolf nodded with a small smile.

Harry got to his feet glancing at those in the room, "It was nice meeting you all." He said politely, "Fuhrer." He stated to Dumbledore bowing slightly and mentally smirking at the looks of surprise and curiosity on the faces of those assembled.

"C'mon Kiddo! I'll give you the grand tour, starting with the best place in the compound! The cafeteria!" Sirius exclaimed grabbing the 21-year-old in a headlock and dragging him from the room, chattering the whole while about the compound and the prime pranking targets.

'_Some things never change_.' He thought, and couldn't help but smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1) Hermione's miscalculation of Harry's age when he was bitten by the Basilisk:** Well, he is pretty scrawny, and all that Malnourishment does affect bone structure and skin regeneration, so due to the physical signs it appears that Harry was a little younger than he really was when receiving the bite.

**Well, that's the second chapter finito. Hope you guys liked it. This one has also been tweaked.**

**Flamers are not welcome. Constructive crit is. As is unwavering loyalty and a vow to be my minions when I finally take over the world... (**cough**) what? Everyone needs a hobby.**

Araceil


	3. Chapter 3

_The End of Days_

**-**

**OK Guys, sorry about the long wait for this update but I have something to tell ya. I've gone back and tweaked the previous two chapters, nothing too much, just added a little more information and corrected a few things.**

**Please go back and reread the first two chapters otherwise you might be scratching your heads in this one going: "The hell?".**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three:** The Order of the Phoenix

-

Harry had to admit, he was impressed.

The security of the Underground bunker was very good, the Veritaserum checks were the least of their problems, there were Magical _and_ Muggle security charms and devices installed in obscure places and identity check points where it scanned both your magical signature and your hand print to ensure that no intruder could get in unnoticed.

Sirius took him first to the canteen, figuring that with the amount of time he'd been asleep he'd be hungry. Sirius had figured right and Harry fell upon the food in a manner that befitted any ravenous Weasley boy. Throughout the meal Harry grilled Sirius for information about the way things were looking in the war, he was not impressed and nor was he happy to hear that Voldemort had conquered the world, and he was miffed that they stilled referred to him as '_You-Know-Who_'. You'd think that fighting the guy for over two decades they'd drop that stupid little nickname, apparently not.

But what he found even more worry was the battles in China, there was no reports of a single person taking out whole divisions –and believe it when he said the professors at Heinlin had done worse before, especially Pandemonium and Selene on a bad day. He would have to go to the Academy as soon as possible to see if it was still there, it had an annoying habit of disillusioning itself in times of great conflict, Place Magic and Cold Magic were tricky things once blended with Wild Magic, it tended to give things a mind of their own. (coughTheFlyingCarInSecondYearcough)

"What are the current customs and social hierarchies like? I'll need to know if I go on any under cover missions." Harry pointed out, not missing the slight frown on Sirius's face,

"Who said you'll be going on any missions?" The canine Animagus asked eyeing him curiously, Harry paused with a knife-load of apple half way to his mouth, old habits die hard and he'd spelled the knife to turn blue should it detect anything that might be as potion or poison in his food.

Harry gave him a dead pan look, "Do you really think I'm going to sit here and wait for my memories to suddenly come flooding back when there's a war going on overhead? Not bloody likely." He snapped biting the apple chunk angrily and chewing, Sirius pursed his lips and chewed his bottom lip in an action that reminded Harry acutely of Petunia Dursley.

"Well... I guess we'll have to ask Dumbledore but I don't see why you shouldn't be included if you can handle it." He muttered eyeing the ceiling thoughtfully before looking sharply at Harry, "_Can_ you handle it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry gave him a glare that would flay him alive.

"Where's your training room?"

-

Word of their fight spread fast and pretty soon the Inner Circle of Phoenix Leaders had arrived at the training room while Harry and Sirius were doing their warm up stretches having selected an '_anything goes –no killing_' duel with weapons wands and Animagi. A bit of a stupid idea in Harry's opinion considering how Sirius was not aware of just _what_ Harry's magical Animagi were.

"You sure you don't want to back out and save yourself the shame of defeat?" Sirius asked as they approached the matts in the middle of the room as the Order set themselves up around the room to watch. Harry's eyes narrowed,

"Commander, if you would please put a shield around the spectators? I would hate for one of them to get injured." He stated clearly, ignoring the small chuckle Dumbledore tried to cover up as the shiver of magic fell in place and the spectators were hidden away behind a milky white shield. Milky white to Harry and Sirius, their audience could see through it as clearly as they could a pane of glass.

"When you're ready gentlemen." Dumbledore invited, watching as Sirius abruptly threw out an arm, wand flicking in a complex motion,

"_Rictusempra, Diffindo, Stupefy, Incarcerous!_" He shouted hoping that the large slew of spells would capture and hogtie their guest.

Harry watched them come with a dispassionate eye, "Really Sirius. Third Year spells?" He asked lightly throwing an arm out, a wave of Wild Magic engulfing the spells and throwing them aside as one would bat aside a stray spider's web. "_Avis. Glaciales Reflexio Capto._" Harry commanded quietly watching as the 6 birds he'd conjured took off and attacked Sirius, distracting him from the large Ice Shield that was hastily wrapping around him. When the Animagus finally noticed the shield he threw a powerful _Reducto_ at it, only to have it bounce back and ricochet several times in the shield before hitting the ground inches from Sirius's hand where he'd thrown himself down.

A growl built in the Animagus's throat as he began to move his hands in a complicated motion, Harry arched an eyebrow, oh yes, Remus told him that Sirius was usually in charge of removing the wards on Death Eater properties during the first war in his world, it made sense that such abilities would be held in common.

Moments later the Ice Shield shattered and Harry was under attack again, this time Sirius cast silently, the slew of spells much more destructive than Harry would have expected, one or two he didn't recognise but he knew the other's. Borderline Dark Arts.

A smirk tilted upon his lips as he continued to dodge every spell with agility and flexibility that one never would have expected from a human. After-all, what human could bend backward at the waist and drop into a backwards roll before cartwheeling to his feet? Harry had to laugh, he was actually enjoying himself! Last time he had so much fun in a fight was when he used to spar with Tanya back at Heinlin, Ixion always tried to make his battle classes fun, it helped people learn better if they thought it was a game.

Time to end this, fun as it was, he could see Sirius getting more and more enraged as Harry dodged everyone of his curses. The Animagi's eyes were narrowed, his teeth gritted and his brow getting sweatier, Harry could also see the way his body trembled ever so slightly and he frowned. True the Borderline Dark Arts spells Sirius had been using took a lot of Magical Energy but it shouldn't have exhausted him _that_ much. He frowned, was the Magic of this dimension weaker? No one knew much about different dimensions, maybe it was...

"_Cantus bellax_." He called softly, and noticed out of the corner of his eye Dumbledore's eyes widen in surprise. Cantus Bellax was a battle spell for physical combat, lost into antiquity but still in common usage in the far East it meant 'Song of Battle' it heightened the casters physical abilities, their strength, speed, agility, recovery time, how much damage they can take, it also prevents self-inflicted injuries like pulled muscles and torn ligaments.

Sirius must have known it too because he was instantly in his Grim Animagus form and going for Harry's hamstrings, a feral grin tilted onto Harry's lips before he flipped backwards. While learning what he needed to at Heinlin, Harry had discovered a previously untapped talent for illusions and partial Animagi transformations, Luna had always enjoyed his illusions, especially the demon one which she –and everyone who ever heard said nickname, started to call Squiggles.

Harry called up a set of wings from his Animagi, the large stormy grey, navy blue and black-feathered appendages bursting from his back to hold him aloft as he summoned up his Voice Magic.

_Aer et aqua. Facti nebula illis somnum brevem. Nebula hypnotica._

Atmosphere. Water. White fog, sleep. Give them repose, make them sleep.

The white fog that slowly began to mist into existence took Sirius by surprise and the dog Animagus skidded to a halt to sniff curiously at it, not realising that the narcotics in the water vapour were going to swiftly knock him out. With a sleepy whine the Grim tilted and dropped onto his side, out like a light, and Sirius automatically morphing back into his human shape.

Harry smirked as he landed again and dismissed the fog with a careless wave of his hand, leaving his wings on display for the sheer effect of it,

"I win." He cooed before silently _enervating_ his godfather as the milky shields were dropped and the spectators broke out into applause.

"That was quite the fight." Dumbledore commented his eyes twinkling; Harry narrowed his own blazing green and pulled his wings back into his body, "I wasn't aware you were capable of partial Animagi transformations." Harry snorted,

"Neither was I." He lied. Dumbledore watched the boy with lidded eyes; he was going to have to watch this one. To be that young, and yet capable of casting a _Cantus Bellax_... it was unheard of, the earliest Dumbledore himself had been capable of casting that one was just over 50.

"Have you been assigned a room yet?" The previous headmaster of Hogwarts asked as Harry pulled on the blue jacket he'd taken off for the fight,

"Not yet. Sirius thought that food should be our first stop, couldn't say I complained much about it, two-three weeks is a long time to go without." He reminded him before sighing, "After the show of the room, do you think you could show me the way to the library? I've got 20-years of history to catch up on."

Dumbledore laughed and nodded.

-

Well, things certainly had changed and definitely not for the good.

Peter hadn't been the one to betray his parents, Voldemort located them without using the little rat, he was still alive and still working for the Phoenix's. Harry wasn't quite sure about how he was going to handle that, what with remembering everything about the previous Peter in his own world. His parents hadn't been at the house on the day of the attack either; there had been another attack on the Longbottoms at exactly the same time so Lily and James had gone to the rescue. Leaving their own home open and their son asleep in his cot.

So the Harry of this world was dead, smothered with a pillow.

Without anything to stop Voldemort and the Order upset that they had no Boy-Who-Lived Europe fell quickly, in two years as a matter of fact. It was a little later that the whole world finally fell to him. Hogwarts had become his Citadel and his throne, the home of the Dark Emperor and his Heirs.

The heirs, another headache for Harry, on top of the one where he didn't know if his most powerful allies were alive or not and the one where he had to keep up the lie of not having a memory, he really needed a name. Rumour had it that Voldemort was immortal –damn Horcruxes he would have to find and destroy those as soon as possible (they were probably all hidden in the Chamber of Secrets. After all, it was the place where only Voldemort can enter.) Harry didn't see why he needed an heir, or five, but apparently the first and primary heir was bad news.

The even bigger headache was... just who Voldemort's primary heir was. The Draco Malfoy of _this_ world. Ow, ow, ow, can we say migraine? I knew we could!

Currently, Diagon Alley was the main social area of the Empire, Gringotts had closed, the goblins gone into hiding along with the House-Elves –who'd revolted much to Harry surprise and amusement, somehow he felt that Dobby had had a hand in that. So the Bank was now managed by humans, human slaves at that, Muggles who did everything by hand and were often submitted to curses if they didn't work fast enough or their clients were just generally displeased with something.

The social hierarchy was based on blood purity, magical strength, your rank in the Death Eaters and how useful you could be to the Emperor. At the very top was the Emperor himself, then you had his heirs –Draco, his older sister and a few others, none were actually of Voldemort's blood because in the Soul Fracturing process he had damaged his ability to have children. Essentially any child born from him would die after killing its mother. Voldemort of course had himself and his heirs ranked above everyone else as Basilisks, King of serpents, with Voldemort holding lordship as a Black African Basilisk and his heirs in ranking right down to a Green European –the lowest of the Basilisks. Harry was slightly miffed that Voldemort had claimed Black African when his Animagus was a Green European, it also amused him; but what really annoyed him was that Draco Malfoy was a Red Asian Basilisk. That was one of Harry's Magical Animagi, born from his Parselmouth abilities.

Then there was his inner circle of Anaconda ranked generals. Severus Snape –who was still spying for the Order, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Nott Senior, Antonio Bullstrode, Hawthorn Parkinson, Fenrir Greyback and Devon Zabini.

The Anacondas were the ones you threw yourself at the feet of and prayed that they wouldn't hex you for flinching as they stepped on your fingers. If you ever saw an Anaconda, you were as good as dead, the Emperor or any of his heirs chances were you are already dead.

After the Anacondas were the Asps, Millicent Bullstrode –Who was also spying for the Order, Crabbe sn, Crabbe jr, Goyle sn, Moon sn, Sarah Moon, Pansy Parkinson, Mcnair, Rookwood, Cyngus Black and Druella Black, Crouch jr.

With the Asps you had a bit more of a chance at surviving, it was still exceptionally slim though. There was very, very little chance you would survive them. They were like the colonels of the army; they would be the prefects of Hogwarts while the Emperor was the mad headmaster and his heirs the professors. They were the ones with the power.

After the Asps you had Pythons, they were usually a little smarter than your average people, they were in charge of battle tactics and distributing orders. So it came as no surprise that this was the group that you didn't really have to be all that shit terrified of, you just had to be careful about how you acted and what you said, they didn't make Pythons by being dumb, you have to be highly intelligent to get in.

Then there were Vipers, anyone higher than a Viper was Pureblood, if you were half-blood you didn't have a chance of getting any higher than Viper which were usually the Captain ranks in the army. They kept the peace and what not.

Sidewinders were civilians –amusing in the way they moved and thought but essentially useless, those who didn't have any placement in the army or do much of anything useful for the Dark Emperor.

Muggles and Muggleborns were branded in black skulls, for either slavery, or culling.

Everything was colour coded and based on animals, Harry was rather amused at how it seemed to follow the Hogwarts house colours, with Slytherin at the top, Ravenclaw just beneath as the only house that Slytherin's could actually respect, even if they did mostly scorn them. Followed by Hufflepuff which represented the working joes, the useless people in a Slytherin's mindset. Something with annoyed Harry. He also noted that the Gryffindor colours, surprisingly, weren't illegal, but forbidden in the presence of the Dark Emperor or anyone above a Viper, which just brought him five minutes of utter hilarity and a few dodgy glances from those already in the Library. Stupid Tom, but making things forbidden you're just encouraging it _fool!_ Ever heard of Teenage rebellion? Obviously he'd never paid attention in psychology class.

When he'd finally had enough of reading history and the current social events he headed back to his room, mind bussing with everything he'd just learned. He really needed to get in touch with the Heinlin professors, if they were even going to have a chance and making a decent go of this then they would need people more powerful than the current Anacondas, sure Harry was on par with Voldemort –in fact he was actually more powerful than Voldemort, but even he couldn't take out all the Anacondas before going for Voldemort, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do it and while he didn't doubt the Phoenix's capabilities, he just knew it would be suicide. The Heinlin Professors however, well quite a few were more powerful than Harry and they would be more than a match for any of the Anacondas while Harry took care of Tommy-boy. After-all, that bloody prophesy demanded that he be the one to finish the fight that Dumbledore and Voldemort bloody _started_.

Life was so unfair!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yes its shorter than my usual stuff, much shorter, but I didn't have much in the way of free time when I was writing this and its just coming to an end. The next chapter will be Harry's initiation into the Order and his first mission, its not much, just sneaking into Riddle manor to rescue some of their agents. Tweaked this one a little too. :D someone pointed out a similarity that I didn't like the sound of. So its been tweaked. THANK YOU!!**

**Hopefully I'll update it a lot sooner than you guys expected. **

Review pleasums

_Araceil_


	4. Chapter 4

The End of Days

-

**Chapter four:** Lady Mayhem

-

"Congratulations." Green eyes fluttered open to stare at the black haired woman on the other side of the room, she looked at him with disturbingly vibrant cobalt blue eyes and smiled. "Multiple Magical Animagi are very difficult, to think that you've already mastered four of them already. Even I had difficulties." She explained, her expression warming.

_Harry grinned stretching his neck muscles as he flopped backwards, he'd mastered four of his Animagi already and he was waiting to master another before even _thinking_ of mastering his last and most dangerous of them. There's a reason they're so rare._

"_How long did it take you to master yours, Selene?" He asked looking at his Necromancy professor and cousin. She laughed,_

"_Not as quickly as you, but I still managed to break the record for Fastest Multiple Animagi Mastery in Heinlin. And I remain undefeated." She added with a sly glance at Harry as she put a few books up on her shelves. "I managed to achieve five forms in my first year and the other three in my second, the Headmaster was rather gobsmacked if I do say so myself." She grinned wickedly and Harry sniggered,_

"_Was this before or after the Students vs Teachers prank war that you started?" He asked delicately and Selene smirked,_

"_Now whoever said _I_ started it?" She asked innocently, her face the very definition of '_Angelic'_. Harry snorted, anyone who knew Selene, knew that expression was one perfected over many years of playing pranks at an all Witches Grammar school where they were taught to be _ladies

"_Your husband. I do believe he's still a little miffed at the whole teleporting him into the dragon pit covered in Spam during your second year." _

_Selene waved a hand, the innocent expression dropping to a malicious grin, "He shouldn't have dyed my hair blonde then." She declared, "Speaking of my dear husband, haven't you got his battle class next?" She asked delicately, raising an eyebrow at her cousin who looked at his watch before swearing colourfully and racing from the door, summoning his bag as he did so. _

_Harry grumbled as he ran to his Battle class through the stone halls of Heinlin, the school was literally built _into _the mountains behind it, his Battle Class usually took place either on the front lawn or in the forest on the far East island next to the Beach. Today though, they were on the front lawn thankfully, Harry didn't think he wanted to dodge anymore Acromantula thankyou very much!_

"_You're late Cub!" Ixion yelled as Harry raced over, drop kicking his back into the pile of other possessions that the class had ditched in the shade of a random oak tree._

"_Sorry, your darling wife held me after to see what was up with my Animagi." Harry explained as he jogged over, the werewolf nodded and blew a few stray strands of brown hair from his lightly tanned features._

"_Whatever. Grab a weapon and pair off, you're working with Devon today Pup. Best use that scythe you're so bloody fond of; you know he's real superstitious." _

_Harry grinned darkly, echoing the already wicked grin on Ixion's own face, "With pleasure." He practically cooed, summoning the demonic looking black gold and crimson scythe using Cold and Wild Magic. Ixion shook his head and said nothing, normally he disapproved of conjured weapons –they didn't have the same durability as hand-made, but he knew Cold and Wild Magic were anything but normal and he let it slid. Add to that, Harry was probably the only one in his Battle class, aside from Tanya Richards who was a friend of the lad's, who could use Cold and Wild Magic in such a way._

_Harry stalked across the grass, scythe resting comfortably on his shoulder and grinned as the brown haired Tanya glanced up from where she was warming up with her broadsword. The girl raised an eyebrow and glanced toward Devon and grinned, Devon was a pretty much universally hated Demi-Demon, he felt that all species were inferior to demons and since he had higher than usual levels of demonic energy that he was special. Thing was, the demonic energy was only useful when it came to a demonic fight, any other fight he was about as useful as a chocolate frying pan._

_Devon glanced up and scowled when he saw Harry approach and looked over to their professor, "Werewolf! What's the big idea sending this mortal to fight me!? I'll crush him without thought, it's a waste of my ti–" Harry arched an eyebrow as Ixion growled thunderously and waved an arm, there was a reason why you _didn't_ piss the Offensive and Defensive Magics; Weaponry, Tactics, hand to hand and Martial Arts; and Archery Professor off. He can, and will, whoop your lily-white ass._

_Harry winced as Devon hit the ground with a sickening crunch and sighed, "I know he deserved that Ixion but... who am I going to kick the crap –oops I mean, _spar_ with now?"_

_Ixion growled._

_­_-

Harry jolted awake, a conjured knife already pressing against the jugular of whomever had been stupid enough to wake him by sneaking about his room and leaning over him. After the fight against Sirius, Harry had been shown to the library where he'd studied for several hours on current history and the social situation before grabbing something to eat, training a little and returning to his room to promptly pass out on the bed without even removing his clothes or getting under the covers.

Harry's eyes widened as he finally registered just who it was he had a knife to the throat of, "And just why are you in my room without permission Mr Moody?" He asked his eyes narrowing as he kept the knife where it was.

"You wouldn't answer the door so I came in. Commander wants to see ya in his office." The grizzled old man told him.

Harry sighed and pulled the knife away and vanished it with a careless gesture, "Any reason why?" He asked rubbing his eyes, good grief, he hadn't had a dream about Heinlin for a long time, he smiled privately to himself he wouldn't mind going back.

For all its violence and ultra competitiveness... Heinlin had become more of a home and a sanctuary than Hogwarts could ever have hoped to achieve. The floating islands were unique and isolated; the only dangers at Heinlin were those of your own creation either by pissing off the wrong people or being stupid in classes. The Headmistresses didn't meddle in your life or nose into your secrets, they were happy to help when asked, though Pandemonium Shizukana had a habit of forcing certain students to take her Voice Magic class because she hated to see talent go to waste. Hence why Harry ended up in her class, she recognised a Parselmouth right off the bat and had him join her class as a mandatory elective to learn his Parsel-Magics.

"Something about the next mission. It's an assassination." Moody explained, Harry's ears perked slightly, assassination? Ooo, goody! He was good at those.

Moody must have noticed the sudden perk in Harry attention because he looked torn between frowning in suspicion and echoing the 21-year-old's emotions in a rather feral grin. Instead he opted to grin as he himself, while not being a Heinlin Alumni, was a Alumni of another school of rather similar teachings. Blue Nundu College in Africa was nothing short of feral when it came to violence.

"Fancy yerself as assassin?" He asked lightly, eyes glinting with the almost long forgotten calm that he associated with another killer of similar education. He wondered which school this one attended before having his memory screwed up, at first he'd thought the boy to be a Nundu but now he was leaning more toward a Heinlin or a Varden. There was just something... less tangible about him, Nundu's tended to have a solid grip on fire and earth, they felt _solid_, light and yet rough. Varden's were light and water, they were tangible but liquid, insubstantial, yet could become hard and unforgiving as ice, or as wild and violent as a storm. And Heinlin... Heinlin's were based within the air. Smoother and lighter than others, they were the ones who never felt quite all there, they were the dangerous ones. Moody recalled meeting with one or two of the Professor's once, hell, Aya's older sister and her second oldest son were Heinlin Professors and he knew that if this war had not claimed the life of her other children and husband she would be back at the Academy and teaching Transfiguration as she was wont to do.

Harry nodded, "Who's the target?" He asked as they cause to a Veritaserum check, he fell quiet as Moody submitted to the standard questions and scanned his palm and human eye into the computers for added security. No matter how advanced the Polyjuice Potion got, they didn't change finger prints or iris recognition. Nothing quite so fiddly.

"You'll find out when the Commander talks to ya." Moody stated as Harry explained his situation to the guard, they of course had been informed of him and allowed him to pass.

"Wonderful. Who else will be going on this mission?"

"See the above statement." Moody grunted prompting a laugh from the other male as they finally drew level with the meeting room. Knocking swiftly Moody called out his Phoenix name ("_Paranoia_") and swept into the room with Harry in tow, "Brought the whelp Commander." He stated as he took his seat and withheld his own smirk when the black haired youth snapped off a sloppy Auror salute to the Old Man before claiming a seat beside Sirius and Aya whom he studied slightly with a frown on his face.

"Ahh, our mystery guest. Any luck on a name?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling causing Harry's metaphysical hackles to rise as he tightened his Occlumency shields against assault.

He shook his head, "No." He muttered with a sigh and prompted his head up on his elbow throwing a despondent look at the senior phoenix members. "Have you any ideas?" He asked pitifully widening his eyes to one that could only be described as 'Disturbingly-accurate-impression-of-Sirius-Black's-patented-Kicked-Puppy-Dog-Eyes-expression' which only caused a round of chuckles hastily turned coughs in the senior members who all knew and recognised the look for what it was.

"ahh, I'm afraid not." Dumbledore said with a suppressed chuckle as Sirius pouted having recognised the expression.

"I have an idea!" Tonks cried, "Green Eyes! On account of 'is eyes!" She exclaimed, Harry laughed

"'Dora don't be daft!" Sirius argued, "He oughtta be called something like Alek. As in 'Smart Alek'." The Animagus teased causing Harry to chuckle and sit back to watch the impending argument.

"How about... Bolt? Because of his scar?" Nymphadora's mother Andromeda suggested with a warm smile directed at Harry, he smiled in return but couldn't help but feel a little on edge, any mother of Tonks had to have a lot of patience and he knew you couldn't judge someone by the way their families are... but he was still fidgety around Andromeda as both of her sister's had tried to kill him and the Black Madness was still very prominent in the family line. True she'd never shown any sign of it, but it was kind of like the way everyone always thought that people with Phoenixes for familiars are light. Harry himself was a proven contradiction in that, he wasn't light as in lily-white, squeaky clean, in fact he was already grey when he bonded to his phoenix, Aeria, while studying Necromancy in Heinlin. During a fight against Voldemort however, she sacrificed herself and her magic, imbuing it with his soul to save his life as one of Voldemort's selected heirs managed to tap into the bastard's magic and shoot off an _Avada_ which had caught Harry in the back of the head. He held the lightning bolt scar amidst his hair and never allowed anyone to know of it. He had been hit with other _Avada_'s, yet none of them left scars due to the nature of him rebounding it off a shield of Cold Magic.

Remus chewed his lip, "Raven?" he voiced drawing all eyes as his was the only suggestion to actually sound like a proper name, meant seriously and not in jest. "What do you think? Any of us can give you a last name if you like." He suggested, Harry frowned, new name, new chance...

A small smile flitted across his features as he thought about his family at Heinlin, the last family he ever had, and the closest he'd ever had. "Yeah, yeah I like Raven. But for my last name... I have three choices, Thomason, Greyback or Dulcis." Harry blinked and looked sharply to the woman –Aya, as she jerked and looked at him with large green and red eyes, suspicion and trepidation and hope. "Something wrong?" He asked, maybe now he would get an answer as to why she looked so familiar when he was certain he'd never met her before.

"My maiden name is Dulcis and my married one is Thomason. My sister married into the Greyback family as well..." She explained coolly, Harry bit his lip, dammit! How could he NOT have NOTICED!?

Anayla Yuri Kinomovia Dulcis Thomason, Selene's younger sister, the Lady of Mayhem. Mother of Lord Calamity and Sister of the Mistress of Chaos.

"Mayhem..." Harry breathed before flinching and slamming a hand to his head, which was not all faked as he felt his Curse Scar flare into life. "Oooww." He groaned even as Hermione jumped to her feet and grabbed his head. Harry –no, his name was Raven now, _Raven_ sighed and allowed the bushy haired witch to inspect his scar and tch irritably,

"A reaction. Either your attacker has some strong emotions or this bond has been deepened rather considerably." She explained, Harry –_RAVEN_ bit his lip,

"Possession?" He questioned and groaned when she nodded,

"Yes. But somehow the link to the attacker has... changed, as if his or her Magical Signature has been altered from when this scar was formed. Do you remember _anything?_ Anything at all?"

Raven wrinkled his nose, if they were committing an assassination, they were probably going to target someone pretty high-up, that meant Hogwarts or the _Dark citadel_ as they were now calling her, which meant he may need to use ParselMagic. He might as well let something slip on that nature, if only to prevent curses flying at him if he slipped up.

"Someone mentioned something about some abilities being transferred over during the attack. Something about snakes and a language I think. It's kind of hazy. I think I was... 12, at the time... maybe?" he pondered before flinching and rubbing at his temples, there, hopefully the smarter people will figure out what he'd been talking about and realise that it wasn't _his_ ability, hopefully they won't throw hexes at him if he started snarling Parselmouth at whatever snakes they ran across in the castle, because no doubt, Voldemort would have the scaled fiends acting as his spies.

Aya bit her lip, "About your last name decision... chose whichever you wish, I do not think any of us would mind... Shi no Yami." She whispered while the Order were muttering and discussing what he'd just said, Raven looked at her sharply before smirking,

"Thank you My Lady. But I think I will go for our previous name-sake. The goddess who gave us meaning." He muttered in return, Anayla's expression melted into one of surprise before a dark smirk split across it, oh yes, _now_ Raven could see the resemblance between the sisters. Selene always got that expression when one of her students made a stupid mistake resulting in out of control zombies or Inferi, that or she was plotting to prank her bestfriend Miho Kenryuu the Potions mistress at the Academy. The Japanese woman was a dangerous one when roused, how on earth she and Selene became friends was beyond Raven's comprehension. Miho would have _butchered_ Selene after 10 minutes, the blue eyed Necromancy Professor had been aptly named by the Goddess, Mistress of Chaos indeed. Pranks were her forte but mayhem was her calling, just as trouble was her conjoined twin. Something they both held in common.

Moody who had been watching the conversation frowned, the lad wasn't being entirely honest with them, but if he was conversing like that with Anayla, who was once the head of Magical and Muggle international defence in Russia (Which was much larger than the UK and had a much larger Vampire, Werewolf, Demi-demon, Giant and various other magical populations.) then he could no doubt be trusted. The woman was an empath and she knew what she was doing.

"Moody mentioned an Assassination earlier!" Raven called breaking up the various conversations, he eyed the headmaster who had been frowning at the table thoughtfully, "who exactly are you planning to kill and why would you need me?" He asked leaning back in the seat, fingers laced. If Dumbledore thought he was going to control this conversation, he was sorely mistaken. Har-_Raven_ had some pretty nice cards up his sleeves.

"Ah yes, recently our unit in the Dark Citadel managed to communicate some Intel back to us regarding the Romanian Long-toothed Basilisk. It is his Magical Inheritance Dance soon and it will be the perfect opportunity to deal the Dark Lord a devastating blow." Dumbledore explained passionately, Raven stared at his fingers thoughtfully,

"When?"

Albus frowned slightly at the young man; he was acting rather... assertive. "Now Mr Raven–"

"My chosen last name is Morrigan." Raven pointed out with a small smile, "I thought it would be amusing." He added; the symbol for the Celtic Goddess Morrigan was the raven; she was the goddess of battle, death, destiny and fertility, an amusing pun on his life. There was a reason his eyes were the colour of _Avada_, and it wasn't because of the curse.

"Of course Mr Morrigan. Back to the matter at hand, I am afraid I must only give that information to those attending the mission." He explained, eyes twinkling much to Raven's irritation. He sighed sitting up straighter and eyed the Commander apathetically,

"I am not a member of your Order. Nor am I a member of this Council. If I am not here to learn of the mission you intend to send me off on, then why am I here at all? Surely it is not to hear you flap your gums commander? Because that would be a waste of all our valuable time." He spoke sharply, coolly and logically. Startling most of those at the table and drawing amused and respectful glances from Moody, Aya, Neville, Fleur, the Twins, McGonagall and Xiomara Hooch; while people like Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Frank, Sirius and the remaining Weasley's looked rather scandalised.

Dumbledore instead, chose to laugh at his boldness; oh the Dark Lord would have his hands full with this one! "Well done Mr Morrigan," He exclaimed with a mad twinkle in his eyes, "Well said, well said, my boy. Very well, if you insist. It will be taking place on the next full moon, purposely done so none of the Werewolves can attend, William –our target, has a special dislike of them." Remus growled slightly at this juncture, "The celebration will be taking place in the Great Hall and Entrance atrium. The mission will also entail rescuing our people, Severus has informed me of their capture, they're holding out under the torture but we cannot hold hope for long."

"The human body can only handle so much." Raven muttered a frown on his face.

"How long ago were they captured?" Aya asked abruptly, thinking along the same wave length as her little cousin. Wow, a cousin, who'da thunk it?

"This was roughly 3 hours ago." Dumbledore stated, Harry nodded,

"Full moon's tomorrow, that's when the party is, no? So you want us to sneak into a private birthday party, murder the birthday boy and sneak out with your spies who have probably been tortured and subjected to mental manipulations that would make your hair stand on end without getting caught? It can be done... but only with very select people." Raven pointed out, "Aya, she's coming; and Neville Longbottom if he is not adverse to it, Sirius would be an asset also. I would say Moody too but he would be far too recognisable... how would you feel about going under Polyjuice Old Bean?" He asked looking at the older man for confirmation.

Moody frowned slightly, "I'm not all that fond of it. We don't know how long we'll be staying there and an hour won't be–"

"I know a version that lasts for 4 hours," Harry broke in, "It'll only take me 8 hours to brew and I can get all the ingredients I need either from your stocks or from people's Animagi forms. Don't worry Mad Eye, Animagi won't affect the potion." He pointed out, "If it doesn't work out, I'm sure Aya knows some people." He added with a glance to the woman, who nodded,

"A friend in China, Miho is one of the best in the Far East at Potion brewing; she invented the Wolfsbane for my sister's husband." The black haired woman explained, Raven blinked in surprise, he hadn't known that. Huh, you learn something new everyday.

"If that's the case, count me in. Who will I be going as?" The gnarled old man asked, Raven pursed his lips,

"Take your pick. I would advise against anyone under 20 or over 40 though, anyone under 20 and the potion may affect you on a permanent basis or there may be some damage when you revert back to your original form. Same goes for the over 40's too, only in reverse, you might end up poisoning yourself because so little needs to be changed." He explained before noting the assembled confused looks, "Hey, I may absolutely loath Potions but I'm actually good at it."

Moody frowned slightly before grinning, "Any chance of mixing someone with someone else for a completely different look?" He asked, Raven frowned slightly and leant back to talk to Aya.

"Is it possible?" he asked softly in Chinese. She bit her lip,

"More than likely, the problem will be in the magics, believe it or not, this version of the potion will allow you to mimic your subject's Magical Signature if you focus enough on it." She explained in the same language, "I'll contact Miho." She added not bothering to tell him it would be telepathic, it was a requirement while at Heinlin to learn it and be capable of contacting any other Alumni or professor from anywhere on the globe. ONLY in an emergency though.

Raven nodded and looked to Moody, "it's possible. But it's never been done before, I don't see why it wouldn't but if you're going to attempt it I would stick with Male DNA. Mixing the two different genders and you might end up with... interesting reproductive additions." He explained with a small chuckle as Aya giggled slightly,

"It should work. There's nothing to say it wouldn't." She recited from Miho's reply, a reply that Harr-_Raven_ caught the tail-end of.

"Take your pick of man-meat Moody. I'll go set up." Raven stated getting to his feet, hastily affixing an Evesdropping charm to the bottom of the table and shooting a non-verbal, invisible Observation Charm over his shoulder onto the wall as he brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Will do Morrigan." The older man stated as Raven got to his feet and left the room, keying in his left ear to the Evesdropping charm and his right eye to the Observation charm as he stalked down the corridor toward one of the guards,

Showing him his pass and feather from Dumbledore he asked to be taken to the Potions lab before turning his attention inward to listen in on what was going on.

"_Albus, why exactly are we allowing Mr Morrigan to come on this mission?_" That was McGonagall, always the voice of reason. Raven had to agree with her, why _were_ they taking him on such an important mission? They were either stupid, too trusting, plotting something or very, _very_ desperate. Raven was leaning to plotting.

"_I too am interested in why you have decided to include him. One would think you were aware of his possible ties to my family._" Aya, and day-um did she sound angry, not that her tone of voice displayed it but Raven knew their family well enough to read the signs.

Dumbledore smiled genteelly, obviously enforcing some Legilimency upon his people judging by how Raven sensed Aya's telepathy flaring with definite anger this time. '_Don't piss her off you idiot! Mayhem is one of the most difficult of us to control! Hell, she's almost as bad as Ryuu!_' Raven thought desperately. Angry Negatives are a very fearsome thing indeed.

"_You are aware of Sybil's Sight, yes?_" Dumbledore paused for the various confused nods to subside while Raven's gut was slightly sinking into his toes and the floor/dungeons beyond. Oh no. "_She has alluded to a stranger who is neither Light nor Dark, many in one, who walks with the shadow of Death will be the key to ending the war._" He explained, Raven gritted his teeth to prevent the torrent of colourful, imaginative, cursing in almost all languages he was aware of that would come spilling from his lips should he open his mouth.

It sounded like Aya was none the happier about it either, funny how he'd already found an ally in her already, simply because she was his Surrogate mother's sister. His aunt... creepy. "_Exact words Commander. Prophecies can be misinterpreted as you well know from the 1981 prophecy concerning the Dark Lord and Harry Potter._" The raven haired woman pointed out,

"_Mrs Thomason!_" Molly exclaimed, in the charmed vision of his right eye Raven could see Aya shoot the red headed woman a glare so cold and emotionless it made the Weasley Matriarch recoil and wither before pushing herself back up, unwilling to be dominated by the black haired Pureblood. "_You have no right to demand such things of the Commander! If he cannot interpret the Prophecy you most certainly cannot!_"

Raven cringed, oh no, wrong thing to say Molly, her son was the strongest Seer in the Northern hemisphere; he actually _remembered_ his prophecies and the visions he witnessed. He remembered witnessing Selene blow her temper on an Order member stupid enough to dispute her abilities of interpreting her nephew's Sight correctly; to say the Headquarters got a lovely redecoration in _blood red_ would be an understatement.

"_My son is the strongest Seer in the Northern Hemisphere Weasley! He has been Seeing wars and death since he was old enough to walk! I am a Seer myself and so is my sister! Don't you _dare_ insinuate that we cannot interpret what we See, don't you dare._" Aya flared on her feet and slamming a palm so hard on the table it rattled the various goblets in the room.

"_Aya, ssh, that wasn't what she was meaning. She didn't know._" Moody soothed, well aware of the Pureblood woman's abilities and heritage. Aya threw herself back in her seat with a cold glower at the rather shell shocked red headed woman,

"_Now she does. And she won't be making that mistake again, will she?_" A direct challenge.

Raven smirked, so this was how things usually were when he wasn't there. But that Prophecy... Dumbledore would never speak it out loud, especially with Aya in the room who had already proved herself to be one of his allies and a good friend, she would probably prevent whatever plans Dumbledore had for him if she knew the prophecy. There was no doubt in Raven's mind that Dumbledore would attempt to manipulate him into the blade for the Order, the sword that would cut the head off of the snake.

Raven sighed as the guard showed him into the potions lab and closed the door behind them, since he was still new, he would have to be watched while in high-security areas, such as the MASTERs Potion labs, the ones he specifically requested.

"_Now, now ladies. No need to get testy._" Dumbledore claimed jovially. Yet again setting Raven's teeth on edge, the old bastard hadn't even known him for a _week_ and he was already attempting to manipulate him! A dark and malicious smirk built upon his lips as he set out the three cauldrons he would need for the potion and igniting flames under two of them.

The old man would be getting a surprise if he thought he was going to passively let himself get stringed up as a marionette again.

-

8 hours later saw Raven ladling out the Advanced Polyjuice Potion into a crystal phial for Mad Eye to add the DNA he chose, a few other phials of other potions he'd been working upon while the Polyjuice had been simmering, boiling, cooling –it was a very finicky potion. He produced his advanced Pepper-Up and promptly took a solid swig of it –feeling a little guilty when he remembered Hermione's words concerning his addiction, it wasn't his fault, he _needed_ the potion to keep focused! If he wasn't at his best then he was next to useless to them, and a useless Raven Morrigan –formerly Harry James Potter, the Man-who-Obliterated-Voldemort, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Gryffindor-Golden-Boy, The Man-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die, the Man-Who-Has-His-Name-Hyphenated-With-Far-Too-Many-Titles; got people killed.

On top of the Pepper-Up, he'd made enough for seven doses for twelve people, just in case it was needed, several advanced Post Cruciatus Potions, the advanced Veritaserum that Miho had taught him, he'd also snagged one or two phials of Wolfsbane and distilled it. It was going to be a full-moon and they might run into werewolves, in fact, knowing Voldemort they probably would, distilled Wolfsbane was a bitch when in open wounds, add to that Raven had transfigured some silver jackets to go over his weaponry. Just in case.

The guard on the door, Kevin Whitby, a lad Raven vaguely recalled being sorted into Hufflepuff during his fourth year at Hogwarts, was a very inquisitive youth –smart too. When Raven began to produce Silver Nitrate grenades he had been very curious about those new Anti-Werewolf weapons. Silver Nitrate would bleed through the skin and poison the bloodstream, eventually leading to paralysis within 30 seconds, brain damage in 40 and death in 50. Not a very nice way to go. Hence why Raven had said to Remus when the werewolf had come in a few hours after the meeting that he couldn't come.

If anyone was severely freaked out by his knowledge –considering the amnesia and all, they weren't showing it, everyone save Hermione who'd dropped in several times to check on him. Since the human brain was still a very mysterious thing –to Muggles and Magic folk, he just blathered about how he couldn't remember his past but how the knowledge was there, even if he couldn't remember where he learned it, how he learned it, it was still there and he could still access it. Not the most believable of things but Hermione had spent too long in the Magical world where things were often unexplainable so she swallowed it. Something for which Raven was incredibly grateful for.

"I got the hairs." Moody stated stepping into the room; Raven looked up from where he was corking a phial of Silver Nitrate gas, once shattered it would emit a cloud that would suffocate any werewolf. The old Auror arched an eyebrow at all the Anti-Werewolf gear.

"Greyback will no doubt have been working on building his pack ever since Voldemort reached power. It'll be a full moon and i get the impression our Snake faced friend will be having them patrolling the grounds to prevent party crashers." He explained placing the gas phial down beside the explosives, "He may have a few young Vampires on his payroll so I've produced a few Ultraviolet explosives as well," he tossed a grin over his shoulder at Moody, "No clue how I know learnt all this, or how I know how to mix unstable chemicals to get these results but its damn cool, ne?"

Moody grinning in a rather strained manner before turning to Whitby, "Go and get Lady Aya and the Commander. They may wish to oversee the transformation." He ordered, watching as the brunet nodded and scampered from the room and looked at the youth in front of him shrewdly.

"You're Heinlin." He stated calmly, "They teach their own how to resist Veritaserum. You're lying about the Amnesia."

Raven tensed and looked at the old man over his shoulder, "If I told the truth, they wouldn't believe me. If St Mungos was still standing I would be admitted into the Spell Damage ward, never to see the natural light of day again." He explained shaking the cup he had the now cold Mercury quality Polyjuice potion. "That, or Dumbledore would have me as his weapon. My life has been screwed over by Prophecies before; don't think I am unaware of the one that has the Old Man throwing me in at the Deep End."

Moody watched the 21-year-old apathetically, "You threw observation charms around before you left."

"Of course. Do you really think I was unaware of Dumbledore's manipulative nature? He's the whole reason I have this curse scar, the reason I'm an orphan and the reason why everyone I knew and loved is dead." Raven swallowed tightly, "He's the reason my phoenix is dead."

A bit of a stretch, but that was the way he saw it. The old man was the reason Tom Marvolo Riddle went bad, he was the reason Harry was orphaned, he was the reason Voldemort rose in fourth year, the reason Sirius died, the reason why Harry _left_ Hogwarts before he hit 17 and ran to China, following a feeling he hadn't know existed until the compulsions woven upon him broke when the Old Man slipped into a coma after being hexed off the Astronomy Tower. Harry was forced to come back when things in Europe deteriorated so badly, they would have lost the war, Dumbledore was the one stupid enough to brag to the Dark Lord about how he'd come back and how he was firmly in the Light, that his phoenix proved his purity. The _Stupid, Arrogant, Bigoted Old Bastard!_ Harry got hit with the Avada in the back of the head when he jumped out of the way while he'd been duelling someone else behind the old man, his beautiful Aeria... gave herself up to ensure he survived. And all Dumbledore did was pat him on the back and say these things happened.

Moody jerked away from the raven haired youth as a curtain of flame swept around him, crackling with violent white lightning as his Lightning Phoenix reacted to the upsurge of Phoenix Magic in his Core, his Storm Dragon snapping awake with the discharge of electricity and starting his own upset.

Raven took a deep breath and forced his Animagi down, just as the door opened and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Raven my Dear boy, you look a little peaked. Are you quite alright? Wouldn't want you getting sick so close to a mission now would we?" The old man pointed out benignly.

Green eyes flared into hell fire.

-

**Cliff hanger, because I'm evil. :D**

**Review pleasums. **

Araceil


	5. Chapter 5

_The End of Days_

-

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Uhh yeah, I had an email asking about Harry's phoenix Aeria and I figured that some other people would be confused too, especially about the timeline. So I'm going to explain here.**

**Basically, at the end of Half-blood Prince, Snape did **not** cast Avada on Dumbledore, just a spell that looked very similar. The fall from the Astronomy Tower caused Dumbledore to slip into a coma so all the enchantments he'd placed on Harry broke. Harry started to think things through a little more than he normally would and came to the conclusion that Dumbledore had been dictating his life, of course this didn't sit too well with Harry so he went to some Order member's he could trust and ended up asking Moody for help. Moody was the one to recommend the three top schools in the world, Heinlin, Varden and Blue Nundu. Harry decided to go to Heinlin to learn Necromancy as their professor was claimed to be one of the best in the human race. All of the top schools allow _every_ breed of magical species if they are capable of understanding the language and restraining themselves from eating others. **

**It was in Harry's second year at Heinlin (a year and a half set AFTER HBP as Heinlin term beginning is on the Chinese new year.) that he bonded with Aeria. She was just a half grown chick back then, hatched the summer before-hand, she was a half-breed between Fire Phoenix and a Lightning Phoenix. Harry was bonded to Aeria for three years before she died to save his own life from an Avada to the back of the head. While Dumbledore had been Duelling with Voldemort in France, the Headmaster had taunted Tom claiming that Harry was back in Europe and his time was running out as Harry was firmly in the light, the fact that he'd bonded with a phoenix proved it. Voldemort shot a Killing Curse at Dumbledore who moved aside, not realising that Tom wasn't aiming for him but for Harry who had been duelling one of Voldemort's vampires behind Dumbledore. Harry took the Avada to the back of the head so Aeria blended their magic and she accepted the curse and transferred her ability to be reborn upon her death to Harry for a one time thing. He was protected the one time while Aeria accepted the Avada instead. When she died, part of her magic joined with Harry's and awakened one of his Animagi forms, his Lightning Phoenix, as such his magic has residual traces of phoenix and he has some of their abilities. Healing tears, the ability to manipulate emotions through Voice Magic an affinity with Life and light and fire Magicks, he cannot however Fire travel in the manner which phoenix's do, he is however much more adept at creating Portkeys and side along Apparation.**

-

**Chapter Five:** The Dark Citadel

-

And he froze, cords of soft crooning music filling his mind, soothing the jagged edges of his emotions and anger.

Raven swayed slightly, his hand instantly latching onto the nearest table, suddenly feeling his face go cold he absently noted that he must have paled to an almost milk white shade as the music trilled in his mind, curious, playful and inquisitive.

Aeria.

Raven bit his lip and forced his mind back into the land of the living, keeping half of his attention on the Commander, Moody and Aya while trying to get over the jumbled emotions currently running about his skull and crashing into one another like a herd of spooked cattle stampeding in a small enclosed space.

Oh Spirits.

She was alive, his darling Aeria, she was alive in this world. Alive and well and she'd come to _him_ of her own free will instead of Raven going to rescue her from a mudslide that had engulfed half of the North East Island. She must've contacted him when she felt her own Magic flare into life halfway across the planet and been curious, even more so when she discovered the broken bond between herself and him from her death when she was quite obviously alive.

"I- I'm fine Commander. Just a reaction from my Curse Scar, threw me a little and I think I breathed some fumes I shouldn't have. I'll be fine in a second." He explained shakily sitting himself down on the stool Moody had pulled out from under the Potion's bench. A lot of potion's work needed to be attended to on one's feet, just in case you splashed yourself or a Cauldron melted or bubbled over, you had to be able to move away from the table quickly and not get hurt in the process, a stool would hamper such a movement but thankfully all the cauldron's had been cleaned and their contents corked and hidden away with a touch of Void Magic –A speciality that Raven had taken when his Cold and Wild Magic Professor Ryuu Thomason, Anayla's second oldest son, discovered his talent for his subjects and offered to teach him the other two Primal Magicks that accompanied them: Void Magic, the source of where Cold Magic sprung; and Negative Magic, the very _first_ Magic to ever exist, they weren't even sure if it was the first ever magic or if it had always been there, before the Universe was even conceived it was the reaction of Negative Magic being split into Void Magic that had created the Universe. From Negative Magic, Void Magic was torn, from Void the Cold was taken, and from the Cold, Wild was formed, and all other forms of Magic were taken by using the base structures of Cold and Wild Magic and tightly controlling them by bleeding off their power and focusing only on the tiniest of magical pathways. It was also how Wizards and Witches went from being exceptionally powerful Mages, the wandless magic casters who could move heaven and earth, to weak Wand users who often found it difficult to go wandless. Wizards and witches were essentially lazy, and as a consequence, they'd lost the ability to use the Primal Magicks. If one showed aptitude with them, they had to work hard with them and would never be able to Master Void or Negative Magic, ever. Ryuu, his Soul Mate Donovan Caliga and Selene were the closest to ever come close to mastering either of them, and they'd only just tipped the Ice Burg. Raven's abilities with Void Magic extended to simply creating a pocket of Void Space in which to hide things, it defied Space and time, if he placed a ring within the Void pocket while in Peru, he could travel back to England and open the same pocket in his bedroom. He could do the same with curses, open a pocket, close it and open it behind his enemy and allow the curse to fly flee, it came in handy sometimes. But he wasn't skilled enough to open two Pockets at once, nor would he ever dare to enter into the Void, believe it or not he was _not_ suicidal; he just had a Hero Complex which made it look like it.

As for Negative Magic... Raven had not even attempted it. It was too unstable and vast for him to even begin to comprehend. No, Negative Magic was the realm of whatever Gods that existed, he had no place there, no right to go and meddle with the very force that had created the universe. The smallest mistake could destroy it, Raven just thanked whatever gods or goddesses there were that Tom had never ever had the know how to access either Wild, Cold, Void OR Negative Magic. He couldn't even use any more than first year Necromancy spells, Inferi were nothing, it was just using what was already there accompanied with a unique _Imperio_ designed to animate corpses. Horcruxes weren't difficult either; again it was using what was already there.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to the selection of Potions and Anti-Werewolf gear he had set out and frowned slightly, "Mr Morrigan, I don't intend for there to be any killing to take place aside from the scheduled assassination." He pointed out, Raven snorted from where he was massaging his forehead.

"What you plan and what takes place ain't ever 'xactly been similar." He complained before sighing, "There's no way we won't be detected if we're wandering around at an Heir's Party night. T-Voldemort will no doubt have his little serpent spies crawling the halls looking for such intruders, and unlikely but possibly he may be allowing guests down into the dungeons so he can gloat over capturing three Phoenix agents." He paused frowning, "Question, why hasn't he used Veritaserum to get the answers he needs?"

Dumbledore smiled smugly, "Ahh, a rather ingenious idea on my part, I'm afraid. Those memories can be accessed by our people however, under the influence of any mind altering drug they are blocked with the Natural Occlumency barriers that every person has. Even if dosed repeatedly with Veritaserum, they won't be able to speak of any Order business; they essentially won't remember any of it."

Raven flinched, looking sharply at the floor and to his left, teeth gritting as he fought tooth and nail against every impulse in his body to look directly at the Old Bastard and engage his Basilisk's killing eyes. The Fucker had been messing with people's minds again! Raven _so_ would not have put it past him to have tweaked a few doubts and perceptions about their cause as he did so. He wouldn't help the small spark of giddy happiness as he felt Aeria's confusion and indignant anger on behalf of the wronged parties.

"I... See." He ground out before engaging his Occlumency to force those negative emotions to the side, he would indulge in them later by butchering him some Death Eaters when he got the chance, he'd been building quite a lovely store of anger, indignation, repulsion, frustration, and all of those other lovely emotions with which to channel his Dark Arts through. Not that he really needed those emotions to do them; it just gave them an extra malicious kick to their power levels. Anger would make any burning sensations increase three fold, just as hatred would increase the pain factor, pure and simple pain.

He shook his head and got to his feet, "Enough waiting around, I assume you have the DNA Moody?" He asked looking as the gnarled old man who grinned and produced a few hairs.

"Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom and I'd like to ask for one of yours, hopefully it will detract my appearance significantly far enough to be untraceable, along with my Magical Signature." He explained, Raven pursed his lips before reaching up and wrenching a powder fine strand of hair from his scalp and handed it over.

"Very well. But I would not suggest trying to morph into an Animagus if you have one while under this potion's effects. We don't know if my Multiples will carry over along with the magical signature." He explained taking the mercury silver phial from where it was sat rather innocently beside the Silver Nitrate explosives. "Hair." He requested holding a hand out, Moody handed over the three strands of hair and Raven dropped all three inside the small phial and corked it again. He shook it violently for about five seconds, during which the potion changed from a light liquid silver water quality to a clear _Avada _green shade with small flecks of gold and silver floating through it like flakes of gold/silver leaf. Raven eyed it speculatively, "It looks like you'll have more of my features than the other two as my DNA has decided it doesn't play well with others." He explained before handing the phial back over. "The transformation may be painful as you'll be regrowing limbs, I suggest you take your eye and leg off now and sit yourself down. Miss Aya and I'll catch you if you fall off the chair."

Following Raven's instructions Moody conjured a glass of water to put his eye into before dropping himself onto the stool he'd previously pulled out for Raven and dislocated his knee to pull the lion-footed peg leg out of its socket and took the phial from the black haired youth.

He looked at the two Heinlin Alumni, uncorked phial in one hand absently noting how it smelt a little like lilies, jasmine and honeysuckle; he doubted he would feel quite as safe with just Dumbledore in the room. "Bottoms up." He declared,

"See you on the other side." Aya murmured as the Ex-Auror kicked back and necked the entire phial.

The change was remarkable, Moody's rather balding tawny hair grew back into an impressive mane, slowly darkening into an almost unrecognisable deep mahogany, almost ebony in shade, his skin paled a little and a set of freckles dusted his features as they slowly altered into a more aristocratic appearance, his eye colour was a more subdued blue/green shade compared to Raven's vibrant Avada but the similarity was hard to ignore. Moody got a little shorter, the sound of his bones creaking as they compressed a little caused both him and Aya to flinch, that was probably the most painful part though the regrowing of his hair would be by far the most peculiar to feel. The missing eye would itch for 10 minutes after regrowth as would the regrown leg, Moody's balance would be off for a little as he would have grown a bit more muscle mass and lost a lot of weight which came with the wooden leg. He would need a few practice fights to get to grips with his new body.

15 seconds after swallowing the potion the transformation was over and Moody was swearing like a drunken sailor as he tried to adjust to the change in his Magic which caused Raven and Aya to laugh in relief. Mixing DNA in a Polyjuice potion had _never_ been attempted before, especially in the 4-hour version, Raven briefly heard Aya communicate to Miho that it was successful and laughed even harder as he heard the usually reserved and dignified Japanese woman start whooping and cheering in a rather Selene-esqu manner after a successful prank on the Headmistresses.

Reaching up to rub at his new eye, Raven caught his hand and pushed it down, "No touchie." He ordered sternly before looking up as Hermione appeared in the room and abruptly dropped her clipboard in shock.

"OHMIGOD!!" She half shrieked before practically throwing herself at Moody, "Alastor is that _you!?_ You look like you could be Raven's _older brother!_" She gushed looking him over eagerly. Moody growled lowly in his throat reminding her that he liked his personal space; the young witch squeaked and hastily jumped backwards prompting a roll of Aya's eyes. The raven haired woman didn't like Hermione because of her bossy know-it-all nature and constant harassment of those who knew things she didn't, it really irritated Aya as she learned and now taught a type of Transfiguration that was vastly different from anything currently known in the world. Hermione had bothered her for months before she'd snapped and glued her to the ceiling of her bedroom while she slept that night before placing a pumpkin with a carved face and a knife through its head on her bedside table. Like her older sister, Aya could be very malicious when it came to her pranks.

Raven leaned back against the table and glared at her as she turned to him with the eager glint in her eye that screeched RESEARCH MODE to every well honed anti-research instinct in him. He simply raised an eyebrow at her; green eyes cold and she withered rather quickly before mumbling a hasty apology and rushing from the room, her proverbial tail between her legs. Raven sighed, ever since he left for Heinlin, he and Hermione and Ron had become like strangers to each other, it didn't help that when the Order found out he'd been practicing Necromancy they all thought he'd gone dark and tried to kill him or throw him to Dumbledore for '_Behaviour modification_' it was when Aeria showed up during a fight between Harry and Dumbledore did they finally stop. Phoenixes are, after all, the highest beings of Light.

Aeria's amusement bubbled in his mind at those thoughts, and even Raven had to smile. Not all phoenixes were Light. There were five maybe six different breeds of phoenix(1) and as far as he knew, two –maybe three, of which would not be considered _light_ by any stretch of the imagination.

"Right. How are we getting to Hogwarts for the party tonight then?" Raven asked arching an eyebrow at the Commander who simply smiled.

"_Fawkes._"

-

Quite a few of the lights in the castle windows were lit up, Hogsmeade seemed to have turned into a small city stretching out through the valley in between the mountains complete with her own slums where Muggles and Muggleborns scraped together and tried to survive. The Forbidden Forest had been cleared of all its magical creatures, the Centaurs herding the others away before Hogwarts fell, where they'd gone no one knew and it was infuriating the Dark Lord that a bunch of mangy Half-breeds were evading him.

Raven tried to withhold a sigh of frustration; how the hell had Tom managed to rally enough forces to take over the world when he was such an ugly git? Add to that, why hadn't anyone... oh yeah, the Seers all saw the same thing, Raven would come to save the day so those useless sheep didn't see much of a reason to fight against an enemy they couldn't win against until someone who was barely an adult himself came along to clean up their mess. Sounded like his world all over again only this time he was more prepared and no one knew about the Scar Link between himself and Voldemort. His Occlumency was strong enough to lock him out, against any assault.

Glancing over his shoulder to the others he tilted his head toward Hogwarts and nodded, the Apparation wards were down for tonight, they could simply Apparate in, but since they had monitoring wards over who was Apparating in it would be a bad idea. They would sneak in, hence the broomsticks which Neville was working on unshrinking.

Raven and Aya were proficient enough in Partial Animagi not to need a broom but just in case they'd brought a few other brooms in case their DID (Damsels-In-Distress) weren't in the best of shape.

"Ready?" Raven whispered, Neville, Sirius and Moody nodded, dressed in dark charcoal grey robes they blended better with the darkness than pitch black cloaks, Raven went without as did Aya, they didn't want the robes slowing them down of giving their position away. Swinging onto their brooms Moody, Sirius and Neville flew toward the dark silhouette of Gryffindor Tower, if Raven knew Hogwarts and the Fat Lady, there was no way Gryffindor Tower had been opened since Hogwarts was seized. Glancing to Aya the two called up their Animagi, dark stormy black wings burst from Harry's back as large black and grey scaled dragon wings burst from Aya's, with a side effect of also having horns suddenly sprouting from her forehead. The woman scowled slightly her eyes flickering amber to adjust to the low light, they'd decided to make their move under cover of darkness when everyone at the party would be nicely tipsy and they had enough cover to make their escape.

The two silently flew through the wards, noting with pleasure at how they didn't register them as they weren't using transportation magic. Drawing level with the other two they looked around warily as Raven cast an illusion of invisibility upon them,_ we aren't here, you don't see us, we're nothing, a trick of the moonlight, we're not here._

"Got it." Sirius whispered slipping the lock pick into his pocket and gliding into the dormitory window he'd opened, Moody following with Neville hot on his broomtail and Aya swooping in close behind, keeping his concentration Raven drifted closer until he felt Aya cast a Levitation on him and he dropped his Animagi transformation and ducked inside closing the window and finally allowing the illusion to drop. Leaning against the wall he took several deep breaths of the musty air of whatever room he was in before cracking open Phoenix eyes to stare in mute shock and not a little ironic humour as he realised it was his sixth year dormitory room.

"Talk about deja'vu." Sirius muttered looking about the room sadly,

Shaking his head Raven looked around, a few spell burns, nothing too bad, the hangings on the bed that had once belonged to Ron were torn as if by a werewolf, it was dark and the others were moving about cautiously like wild animals in a new habitat. Shaking his head, Raven pushed himself away from the wall and stalked through the darkness with a long forgotten familiarity that must have looked eerie to the others as he pulled the Dormitory door open and looked out, over the banister to the rest of the Gryffindor common room.

It was so gloomy and miserable it was hard to believe, there were bloodstains and Raven felt his blood go cold, there was still a lingering taste of magic in the air, this must have been the last place to fall within the castle and he could not help but feel a little childish House pride in that. Hogwarts must have sealed it off herself so no one could get inside, even the house elves as there were a good few inches of dust in the room on top of the blood stains, burn marks and ruined tapestries and broken furniture.

Slowly he descended the stairs, feeling Hogwarts as she sensed him examined him as if he were a bug under a Magnifying glass. He frowned as he realised her Magic felt worn and old, as if fighting against something and realised that there wasn't the same taint in the Tower as there had been in the grounds.

"Oh Spirits." He whispered pressing a hand against the worn stones, feeling the warmth of them and feeling a profound sense of sorrow, the Magic and sentience of Hogwarts had hidden herself away in the Gryffindor Tower, all that remained of the Hogwarts he had known was hidden in this very room and she wasn't holding up very well under the constant poisoning of the Dark Magic Voldemort was using to claim control over her. The building was meant to be a school, not a Citadel and it was slowly killing her. Raven pushed a good portion of his Magic into her walls, feeling a strange sense of pride as she accepted it and grew significantly stronger as the magic of all four of her creators flowed back into her Core. After-all, Raven was the Lord to all four houses via blood and Magic.

If the other four knew what had just happened they didn't comment but even they could sense how the atmosphere had changed, while when they first arrived it was weary, wary and sad, now there was weariness but not nearly so pronounced, and a sense of hope amidst the gloom.

Wordlessly, the portrait door opened and the Fat Lady squeaked in surprise, her hinges creaking softly, muffled by the magic of the castle as the group slipped out, slightly shocked at the series of events. The Fat Lady watching them with wide eyes as Raven looked over his shoulder and gave her a cheery wave, winking at her as he pressed a finger to his lips.

"Full of surprises aren't you, Morrigan?" Sirius muttered watching the male with a shrewd eye as Raven shrugged, opening a Void pocket behind his back as if he was reaching into the small pack he had attached to his belt and pulled out a phial of Pepper-up and swallowed it, shivering as the Magic he'd used was hastily replaced.

"You don't know the half of it." He responded slyly as they crept through the Castle, "Through here." He whispered pulling aside a tapestry to reveal the secret passage behind it, slipping inside he conjured a floating flame to light the way and gestured to Sirius who pulled the Marauder's Map from his own backpack.

"_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._" He whispered activating it, looking over the paper he pointed to a small alcove on the third floor, "There's our target, looks like he's got himself a friend with him, do we kill him/her as well?" He asked quietly, Raven nodded,

"No witnesses." He reminded him before turning his attention back to the map and going pale.

"There's our people." Moody muttered pointing to the dungeons, the room that Raven had once slipped into to avoid Filch, one that had a habit of flooding in heavy rain.

"Raven? You OK?" Neville asked softly noting how pale he was in the glow of the conjured light. He swallowed his breathing near silent as he stared at the names

"Uhh yes, m-my scar is just tingling a little. I think the one who cast it might be in the castle." _Of course he is, they don't need to know that though._ "Right. We go for the target first; getting the other three out is a secondary target, a bonus if it's possible. But that doesn't mean we're not going to try our damn hardest." He whispered, "Sirius since you've got better hearing in your dog form I want you to transform and keep an ear or a nose out for snakes, I doubt they'll show up on the map, Neville, keep an eye on the map and warn us of anyone approaching. Moody you and Aya will cover us, if we can't find a place to hide before someone finds us, erect a silencing ward and an Anti-Magical detection ward. It should prevent anyone from finding us until we're finished. Remember, no prisoners, no mercy."

Aya nodded with Moody a hair behind, Sirius was a little doubtful but he understood the importance of it, besides he wanted those people back. Neville was the most reluctant but he trusted the stranger, something about him seemed familiar and Neville was good at reading people.

"Let's go." Raven whispered dismissing his flame of light and took one last lingering glance at the Map his eyes fixed upon the labels trapped in the dungeons.

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

_Peter Pettigrew_

-

**You thought I'd leave it there? Not a chance!**

-

Sneaking around the Citadel was pitifully easy, with Sirius keeping an eye out for Snakes that Raven could behead with a conjured knife, Neville was able to warn them of anyone approaching and they could always find a place to hide, even if it did involve Sticking charms to their feet and standing on the ceiling. A rather inventive idea from Neville who'd seen it on a Muggle Cartoon once, only using Muggle plumbing devices.

It was Raven and Aya who took care of the heir and his lady friend, they had been rather distracted until Aya grabbed the woman by the hair and ran a blade across her throat, the silencing ward about them prevented the heir's scream for help being heard as Raven crushed his body with a pulse of concentrated Wild Magic, shattering his ribs, lungs and heart. It was quite easy to see the others were a little disturbed at their callousness toward killing, all of them save Moody who simply shrugged and pointed out they had to do something about the bodies to which Raven grinned and set off a timed Notice-Me-Not charm upon the alcove. It would fade away by midmorning tomorrow and no one would be able to detect the magic that held it in place.

The rest of the journey however, was a little more difficult, silencing charms, disillusionments and Neville's special trick of walking on walls became their preferred method of transportation, even Sirius had to change back into his human form to sneak about as the halls and corridors suddenly became rather frequented.

Raven eyed the foreigners and scowled, no wonder Tom got such a good foothold, he had gathered anyone with similar opinions as long as they weren't Muggleborn. And once he had finished he'd destroyed all but those he found useful, most of the pureblood families Raven had seen so far were from the middle east, which probably would have had the strongest opinions on the Muggle vs Pureblood supremacy thing, they tended to react badly to those different from them if the joking shouts from various Purebloods gathered around calling '_Kill the infidel_' were any indication.

He had to sneer when he saw just how _drunk_ many of them were, never let your guard down when you're in enemy territory, true this is your _lord's_ house but you're around other Pureblood's who would love to stab you in the back to get further ahead in the social hierarchy and possibly claim the Dark Lord's favour. Raven sighed his mind going back and almost laughed when he heard Moody muttered under his breath the very same statement he'd just been thinking of.

"These bastards wouldn't know Constant Vigilance if it came and bit them on the ass." He muttered in disgust,

"It does lead you to wonder how we could have lost the war doesn't it?" Raven whispered in return prompting a muffled snigger from their companions as they finally managed to slip into the dank and dark dungeons where very few of the party guests were loitering. One or two against the walls engaging in various physical activities as the four intruders snuck down the corridor still stuck to the ceiling.

"Next left." Neville breathed taking care so that his voice did not echo or amplify in the cavernous dungeons. Eyeing the map Neville carefully cancelled his sticking charm and dropped to the floor, "There's no one around." He whispered as the others cancelled their own sticking charms and dropped, Sirius being the most ungraceful out of the three.

"In here?" Moody whispered as he paused in front of a rather heavy door, Neville nodded and the mahogany haired youth-once gnarled ex-Auror threw his weight against it, Raven however subtly applied a banishing charm which pushed the door open neatly with hardly an application of strength from Moody who shot him a mock glare.

"James!" Sirius moaned in relief as he raced into the room, the first cell he saw held his bestfriend, panting for breath even in sleep as it became apparent his ribs were broken and threatening to puncture a lung.

"Put up a silencing ward." Raven ordered as he knelt down beside the stranger that was his father. "This will hurt." He whispered as James's brown eyes flickered open to frown at him uncertainly,

"H-Harry?" he whispered brokenly almost causing Raven to flinch as he set his hands over the older man's bruised torso, James was delirious and _didn't_ know who he really was. After-all, how could he? They'd only just met, for the first time in _both_ worlds.

"_Episki._" He whispered and flinched when James yelled hoarsely in pain as his ribs mended abruptly, "_Rennervate._" He added healing the tissue about it causing a hot tingling sensation that was probably most unwelcome before Raven handed him a Pepper-up and a Post-Cruciatus, knowing Tom, Bella would have been down here keeping her skills sharp.

Getting to his feet he moved into the next cell which had his mother in it, true they were his parents and he knew that, but they were essentially stranger's with familiar faces. It was probably the only thing keeping him going at that moment in time, the simple fact that he didn't know these people so therefore he had no reason to go to pieces at the sight of them, alive, whole, their eyes bright instead of clouded with death. Raven even forced himself to heal Pettigrew, this wasn't the rat that killed his parents or betrayed the Order, Tom managed to do that all on his own.

"Let's go." He whispered getting to his feet, "Sticking charms on your feet and disillusionments."

Lily bit her lip, not knowing if she could trust him, "We don't have our wands." She replied. Raven arched an eyebrow,

"Easy enough, when we're outside I'll summon them."

"Raven!" Neville hissed looking up from the map, his features pale, "We have company." He whispered, Raven cursed hastily applying the charms to them and racing up the wall to the ceiling with the others coming in close around him, a silencing charm to hide their shuffling ensured that they moved over the heads of the approaching drunken Death Eaters with ease.

"Our Lord will be pleashd to know we killwd those disgustin' Blood traitors n' mugblood bitch." One of them slurred swaying violently, oblivious to the escaping 'bloodtraitors n' mugblood bitch' over head. One of them glanced their way frowning in bemusement before staggering after the others bottle of Winter wine in one hand as they group tensed and sped up their hurrying. It was five minutes later that the alarm went up, a series of bells that sounded throughout the castle.

Raven shrugged, "So much for secrecy." He muttered, "_Accio Lily, James and Peter's wands._" He whispered exerting every fibre of his being upon those wands and was unsurprised when there was a yelp in the distance and he almost got skewered by said wands before he handed them back to his parents and Wormtail.

"Down here! It leads to the kitchens; we can take the unwritten passage way up to Gryffindor Tower and escape in there." Sirius whispered as they hastily crawled into the side room with the portrait of the pear, leaning down Sirius poked it and the door swung open to reveal a group of rather bemused and fearful muggles and Muggleborns as they worked hard. When no one came in they frowned and ignored it, not noticing the group crawling across the ceiling, once in the storeroom Sirius pulled open the trapdoor and they all bundled in, running at full tilt up toward Gryffindor Tower.

Hopefully they would get through this without a face to face encounter with Voldemort of any of his dangerous heirs. Which according to their rank would mean Malfoy and his older sister were the most dangerous behind Voldemort. Wonderful.

Anti-apparation wards were up again, Raven could feel them pressing against him as they ran on, "_Mischief managed!_" Sirius gasped at the blank wall as it slid open; they were half way up a flight of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Checking the map the group ran out and skidded in front of the Fat Lady,

Raven whetted his lips, "Caput Draconis." He tried, 'kill the snake' in latin, he couldn't help but think that the Fat Lady would approve. And approve she did, a smile graced her ageless features as she swung open.

"Good luck." She said swinging shut behind them and running off to another portrait to avoid the hexing she knew her frame would endure should she be found there.

The group didn't say much as they ran up to the boy's dormitory and grabbed what they needed, Peter was beginning to lag as the Pepper-up wore off, Raven passed him another suddenly glad that he'd made quite a bit as he handed them out to everyone who accepted gratefully, especially Lily and James who were also beginning to flag but not showing it as much as Peter. Hopping onto brooms or dragging out their Partial Animagi wings the group jumped out of the window and swooped low over the grounds to avoid being spotted against the sky which was strangely bright with the moonlight.

A streak of red light caused Sirius's broom to drop like a rock, not long after Lily fell with her broomtail on fire, the group all dropped down to prevent any undue messes on the grounds and ended up landing rather roughly on the hard earth.

"Well what do we have here?"

Raven looked up sharply, his lip curling in a sneer as he glowered into the silver grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh wonderful. Ferret-Boy."

-

**(1) Phoenix Breeds:** Essentially there are five maybe six different breeds of phoenix, the most commonly known being the Fire phoenix, this is the one that is seen the most often and chooses to bond with humans. The Ice Phoenix is the most reclusive of the three 'Light' breeds, anti-social and preferring to live in very cold climates i.e. Tundra's and glaciers, they are the breed with the highest population, but also the one that is hardly seen. The Lightning Phoenix is a rather disputed breed, people often try to class when as Dark or Neutral as they are not tameable and have a habit of causing violent thunder storms out of spite. After Lightning, there is Night Phoenix, essentially harmless they have all the abilities of a fire-phoenix but concentrated in shadows, so instead of Fire Teleporting, they use shadows to travel from place to place. The Death Phoenix is the rarest breed, they tend to haunt places of extreme death, you'll be more likely to see a Death Phoenix floating around at a German concentration camp than a Ministry execution ground, like the Thestrals, you can only see a Death Phoenix if you've seen death, but only if it is the death of an innocent. The sixth breed of Phoenix has never been seen so many doubt its existence, the Time Phoenix, a bird rumoured to be capable of moving backwards and forwards through time and possibly taking a passenger with him/her. No one has ever seen one save a few very small encounters that cannot be proven.

**-**

**And THIS is where I leave you. Because I'm evil and enjoy cliffhangers. :D Sorry if this was kind of dry on description but I just wanted to get it finished and I'm tired.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Things will get more interesting later I hope I just wanted to move the plot along.**

**Review pleasums.**

Araceil


	6. Chapter 6

_The End of Days_

-

**Yeah, I'm on a roll with this story at the moment. Be aware, I only update when I have the motivation to write a good chapter, if I force the chapter it ends up badly written and I refuse to give out substandard work. It's an insult to both myself and to you for expecting to read such crap.**

**So if you wish for faster updates, you'll just have to learn some patience until the muse decides to kick me up the rear.**

-

**Chapter Six:** Dangerous Games

-

Draco had become haughtily bored of his '_younger brother's_' Inheritance Dance.

It had first begun at roughly 5 O'clock in the afternoon, just welcoming guests, small talk, dancing to the music a few Muggle slaves produced from the stage in the far corner and indulgence at the food and drink bar, but as the guests got steadily more and more inebriated the more they started to fall into poor behaviour that Draco would have once expected during a Revel in the first rise.

Muggleborn and muggle slaves from the kitchens were often seen cowering or being cursed or even publicly raped while circles of drunken Purebloods looked on in hazy approval and unmasked sadistic glee.

His lips curled in a sneer of disgust from where he stood beside his older sister and his God-father, weaklings, pathetic and revolting in their carnal pleasures. Did they not know that there was a time and a place for such activities and _not_ on the floor of his '_father's_' Great Hall?

He looked at his sister, dressed elegantly in a dark crimson ball gown her jewellery was of the purest onyx formed onto a choker about her throat, accentuating her long neck and pale skin, her hair was a more vibrant shade of blonde compared to his own, her's a rich butter golden blonde while his was silvery blond, almost white. They had dressed to compliment one another, she in black and crimson gothic-esqu regalia complete with black lace gloves that stopped at her biceps, and he in soft white/grey and azure blue simple eastern styled clothing. Glancing to his godfather he could not help the small smile of amusement that flickered upon his lips, dressed in his usual inky black robes with dark –almost dirty, emerald green trimmings. Some things never changed.

"This is deplorable." Esmerill Morte(1) sneered her silver/blue eyes narrowing unforgivingly upon an American Pureblood currently holding a muggle boy with dark blond hair under _crucio_, she had been watching them for a while now and it appeared her patience with them had run dry. "Purebloods are supposed to carry themselves with dignity and grace, yet all I see are a bunch of drunkards acting like animals." The disgust in her voice was inescapable.

Draco sighed and swirled the dark red wine in his glass thoughtfully, "They are just muggles sister. True this behaviour is unforgivable, but this is supposed to be a night of merriment for them and our... _brother_," he said with a look of distaste upon his features, "They may be excused this once."

Esmerill sniffed and shot him a glare, "And just _where_ exactly is our dear brother?" She asked in a cold voice, despite both of them being born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, they had been adopted by the Dark Lord along with three others to be his heirs. Draco had to admit his older sister was more powerful than he, a much better candidate for heir than he, but she had been ranked beneath him simply because of her gender. And being the only female of the heirs, she was rather bitter toward them, she loved her little brother dearly, but the fact that she had been held back because she was female had stung her deeply and her wounded pride was not a creature to be tempted back with pretty words and empty promises.

Severus sniffed dismissively, "Probably frolicking in the corridors with one of the Courtiers."

Draco opened his mouth to affirm his godfather's likely assumption when a loud series of bells rang through the Citadel, Intruders, he frowned slightly. Never had there ever been intruders in the Citadel since Hogwarts had fallen, how had they managed to get in? Draco sighed and decided to put those extensive military and strategic planning lessons he had been forced to sit through into work.

"Severus, I advise you to inform father, he has always tolerated you more than any of us. Sister, gather those who aren't too drunk to hold a wand and comb the castle, pay special attention to the Residential wings where the Heirs, father and the live-in Anaconda's have rooms. Hawthorn, recall the werewolves and see about summoning what Vampires we have in the area. Anyone capable of getting into the Citadel on tonight of all nights will not be an easy adversary." He watched as the black haired woman nodded and hurried away as the others decided to go off on their tasks, Draco looked around the room, somehow he got the impression that a couple of little birds had flown in an out with lost members of their flock.

"Highness?" Draco looked down to see only a slightly tipsy Devon Zabini watching him with disturbing amber eyes, more than once he had questioned whether or not the man was a werewolf but the fact he was human tonight proved it, but it did not disprove the fact that a relative fairly close in his family could have the disease.

"Anaconda Zabini, gather whomever is moderately sober and meet me out in the grounds, we're going to comb the forest and this won't be a trek for the stupid or inebriated."

"Yes Highness." He bowed again and hurried off while Draco sighed and rummaged in his pockets for his wand, cursing the fact that wandless magic was far beyond the witches and wizards of this timeline. He remembered hearing tales and legends of witches and wizards who didn't need them in the past, those who had the power to move heaven and earth with a twitch of their fingers and some imaginative words. Whatever had happened to seal away human ability to perform wandless magic, it had extended to everyone all over the world.

Casting a backward glance at the continued festivities he rolled his eyes and swept out of the Great Hall, paced across the Entrance Atrium and slipped out into the darkness, keen eyes scanning the grounds for any disturbances. Taking a breath he stalked off in the direction of the Lake to hunt for any intruders, he should like to meet these rebels, of course he had gone to the dungeons to see them being '_interviewed_' and his opinion ranged between respect, bemusement, sadistic pleasure and curiosity. Two purebloods, one obviously more skilled and powerful than the other, and a Mudblood woman who was more powerful than both with eyes the colour of smoky emeralds that both repelled and intrigued him.

He sighed before his hearing picked up a dull _whump_ of air in the distance, twisting sharply he watched with interest as a series of shadows fell from the Forbidden Tower, supposedly it hadn't been entered since the Purge and it could not be accessed as no one knew the password and blasting the doorway had not yielded the smallest of results. No one had entered that chamber for almost two decades.

Taking careful aim as he strode confidently over the grounds he shot of two hexes, hitting two of the broom riders and felling them, the others dropping sharply to catch their falling comrades only to tumble gracelessly onto the hard earth in a tangle of limbs, brooms and wings.

As he predicted, the three Phoenix members were amongst those who were escaping, he vaguely recognised the other two, Longbottom the younger and Sirius Black a cousin of his mother. The other three were unknown to him, he vaguely recognised the unfamiliar woman, something about Dolohov junior and a flobberworm, just beside her was a youth a little older than Longbottom, judging by the resemblance he was the older brother of the youngest of the group, which funnily enough it was the youngest of the unfamiliar males that had his danger-radar going haywire.

Draco smirked and folded his arms, "Well, what do we have here?" He drawled in interest as the youngest looked up at him, unabashed brilliant emerald eyes, not unlike the mudblood woman but more the colour of the death curse, bored into his own and Draco felt a shiver running down his spine as his body suddenly went cold.

The boy seemed to deflate in distain and exasperation,

"Wonderful. Ferret-boy." Emerald Eyes groaned as he eased himself to his feet, brushing dust away as stormy grey/black wings ruffled to rid themselves of dust.

He wasn't tall, 5'6" in height of a slender build, he was lean with a definite sense of muscle under pale gold tanned skin, heart-shaped face, almond shaped eyes of brilliant emerald green, shoulder length black hair pulled into a braid to keep out of his face, he was dressed in black, a pair of loose black leggings tucked into black combat boots, a black long sleeved shirt in Wizarding Duelling robes style. He had no wand holster and the large stormy grey/blue wings protruding from his shoulder blades indicated a Magical Animagus form, he was not the type of person he should under-estimate.

"Raven..." Aya hissed her eyes flickering with telepathic pressure as the youth nodded,

"I sense it too. Vampires."

Draco arched an eyebrow at Emerald's seemingly apathetic nature toward the threat, interesting, the blond noted how the others in the group –save for the woman who spoke and his older brother, looked frightened at the prospect of running into the living death that followed his father's rule.

"Get them out of here, I'll hold the retreat. 'Sides," Emerald smirked looking intently at Draco, assessing him intensely, making the blond a little uncomfortable not that he would ever allow something like that to show. However the youth picked up on his discomfort like a shark would blood in water, a feral grin stretching on his features, "I want to see what Ferret–boy's game is like. Haven't had a good fight in a while." He commented carelessly, prompting a terrified look from the Phoenix Agent he knew to be named Wormtail, Phoenix Prongs however just narrowed his eyes.

"You cannot be serious." He growled, "He's a Red Asian Basilisk–" He began only to be cut off,

"I am well aware of his rank Phoenix Prongs. And I find it rather insulting that his rank coincides with one of my Animagi. This is just a test to see if his fangs measure up to mine." Draco watched the argument with interest, Emerald's had multiple Animagi or was he just bluffing? Never matter, the longer he kept them chatting, the less likely they were to escape when the Vampires arrived along with the werewolves.

"Phoenix Padfoot, now would be a good time to bring out that Anti Werewolf gear Raven gave you." The older brother commented with a gruff growl.

Draco watched with interest as various objects were brought into sight, no silver daggers, phials of strange silver liquid and small orbs made of glass.

"C'mon little serpent, let's play." Emerald's challenged, magic beginning to build from his slender frame in a visible heat-haze that cast his body into distortion, yet left his eyes untouched.

Draco's answering smirk was a tad smug as his own haze began to build, his wand stretching out. He frowned slightly when he realised the opposing youth had no wand as yet was still grinning, set into a ready stance.

They danced.

-

Aya turned away from Raven and the Red Asian's battle, "C'mon, we need to get out of here before the reinforcements arrive." She hissed beginning to push them toward the forest; Lily twisted her head to look desperately at the youth,

"You can't seriously be considering leaving him Aya! He won't last 10 minutes!" The auburn haired woman fretted moving as if to return and assist the younger male, Aya grabbed her firmly by the arm and pushed her forward.

"He's got a better chance than any of us. Keep moving." She hissed morphing into a smoky great fox who gave them all a significant glower before taking the lead, Moody sighed and looked at them,

"Don't get between a Heinlin and their prey." He advised,

"He's Heinlin?" James hissed sharply in shock, Moody shrugged,

"No clue. Certainly has the same aura as Heinlin though. Hurry up; he's holding them back so we can make our escape!" He snapped grabbing one of the fallen brooms, he was still very mindful about what Raven told him of the possibility of his Multiples carrying over and didn't want to risk being some strange deformed never-before-seen Animagus and never be able to escape from that form.

Prongs pawed nervously at the ground as Wormtail carried up his leg and took a strong grip of the stag's fur before the group sped off, smoky grey fox in lead, followed by Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Lily's Siberian tiger Tiger-Lily, Neville's Knighting Gale Ghost and Moody on broom while Raven duelled against Draco with growing boredom.

-

Raven sighed dodging to the side again, it seemed that Draco was determined to go for an all Magic Duel, probably because he assumed he had the most magical power or he felt that Raven was helpless due to his lack of wand. A handspring out of the path of a nasty Dark Arts curse and the black haired youth frowned,

"Wrong, wrong, wrong! Good grief Ferret, it's a wonder you survived this long!" He exclaimed, baiting the blond, true that he far more powerful than the Draco from Harry's own world but that wasn't unsurprising, Draco Malfoy had been a vindictive, petty puppet of his father's, obviously in this world, the blond had _not_ been groomed to be a poncy git by the poncy git senior. He had been raised by Voldemort and that most certainly was an upbringing that would either make or break a person like Draco. Luckily or not as the case may be, Draco had flourished under the tender care of the halfblood Dark Lord. Hehehe, halfblood Dark Lord, it never ceased to amuse him.

Draco growled, "Who the hell are you?" He snarled even as he fired off another _crucio_, the Vampires had arrived and were now sat back to watch the spectacle as Greyback and his pack pursued Emerald's friends. The black haired male infuriatingly bend back at the waist, avoiding the spell completely before flipping gently back to his feet.

Raven smirked, "Now, now little Serpent, that's not part of the game." He teased, well aware of the Vampires watching him and smirked a little vindictively, '_This is for the Cursed necklace you gave to Katie_(A/N:**It was Katie right?**)' He thought savagely, baiting the blond would prove to be a most effective balm for all those past grievances he had with the previous Draco Malfoy. It was certainly doing wonders for his temper, and it was amusing Aeria who has settled her consciousness into a cosy little spot in the back of his head to watch.

"Then tell me what the rules of this game are so I can cheat." The blond demanded bringing a laugh to Raven's lips,

"Ever the Slytherin aren't you Draco." He teased before grinning, "Alright, rule number one," He began and Draco couldn't help the chill that raced down his spine as the mocking mask of the boy's face dropped and he was faced with cold focus, "Never underestimate your opponent."

Draco's eyes widened as both the youth's hands were flung forward, "_JOVIS FULGURIENS ALBICANS!_" he bellowed, white lightning arcing between his hands before bursting forward aiming straight at Draco who was gobsmacked at the black haired youth's use of wandless magic, luckily he wasn't shocked enough to prevent the instinctual throwing up of a shield-charm. A Shield Charm that finally crumbled as the last of the lightning bolts cracked into its orangy-gold surface.

"Rule number two: Never take your eyes off your opponent." Whispered a soft voice behind the blond even as he felt something sharp press against his jugular. The blond went absolutely stone still as the shorter male's hot breath fanned against his neck, the blond's chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath, throwing curses and hexes at the boy who'd simply dodged every single one of them before shattering a Shield Charm that Draco had only _just_ managed to hold until the last of those lightning bolts had taken a bit out of him. Thankfully he could feel his sister feeding him strength through the Dark Mark on his forearm, he knew it was her by the soft gentle flow, like warm water being poured on his arm and spreading through his body. If it had been the Dark Lord it would have been cold and slimy, feeling like sharp spiked balls were being forced under his skin, it hurt.

"Who are you?" he repeated and was very proud of himself when he didn't shiver as Emerald chuckled –the knife on his throat never wavering,

"Very well, Little Serpent. My name is Raven, Raven Morrigan and I am named after Death for a reason. Don't forget it, and tell your darling master, I do believe he has just flooed into his private quarters in what was the Headmaster's office before the Siege." And with that, the knife was gone and Emerald was stepping backwards only to be practically bowled into by one of the Vampires. A Vampire that met his end rather quickly and cleanly.

Draco whirled around to see the youth spinning a Scythe with professional skill before glancing at him, and smirking, "Never forget the second rule when facing me Little Serpent. Because I'm sure after this encounter, the first is already ingrained in your brain." He said smoothly before a second scythe was in his hand and he was striding off toward the forest purposefully, carelessly cleaving a Vampire in half when he made a careless leap for him.

"Ta Luv!" he called in a scary likeness to his mother Narcissa.

Draco swallowed massaging his throat suddenly realising just how much danger he had been in, watching as the youth vanished into the darkness of the trees. Nothing says 'Don't get a big head' quite having a knife on your throat being held by someone who had you completely within their power and was not particularly inclined to allow you to live.

Which brought up another question, Emerald was quite obviously a Phoenix agent, even if he was far more cold-blooded and ruthless than their lot ever could be.

Why didn't he just kill him when he had the chance?

-

Raven rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair between Moody –now back in his original appearance as the Polyjuice had worn off, and Sirius who was looking properly cowed as Lily went off on a wobbly backed up by Molly Weasley.

"ENOUGH!" Aya finally shouted jumping to her feet. Raven arched an eyebrow, oh dear, looked like Mayhem was really about to be unleashed.

"We knew the risks involved with rescuing you! Don't for one minute think we didn't!" The raven haired woman snapped, "As it stands, no one from our side was hurt, we've assassinated one of Voldemort's heirs and dealt with most of Greyback's pack in one night! Not to mention Raven taking care of several Vampires, vampires who had some fairly close ties with the ringleaders of their flocks, Voldemort will loose Vampyric support which will make things easier when this war really kicks up and my contacts involved."

"But he's just a _child!_" Lily exclaimed, Raven twitched,

"I know I'm short, but Morrigan I'm not _that_ short! I'm 21 lady and perfectly capable of creating great bloody swaths of destruction in Voldemort's forces should I so decide." He snapped narrowing his eyes on his mother. Good grief, she hardly knew him and yet she was already kicking up a fuss, she didn't even know who he was!

His Phoenix stirred in dissent of the mothering(2), and Raven could feel Aeria stirring in his mind, she wanted to see him. He wanted to see her but he couldn't, not until he was in a private place, if Dumbledore found out about her... his thoughts trailed off into abstract fear and Aeria quietened, projecting feelings of confusion, curiosity, acceptance and patience, she would wait.

James however, was another matter entirely; he had not removed his eyes from him since he'd prowled into what had once been Aragog's nesting ground –their designated meeting point just outside the Portkey wards, in his Panther form. His father's quiet intensity had put him ill-at-ease and even Sirius was beginning to notice his brother-from-another-mother's preoccupation with Raven.

Raven propped his head on his hand once again as they all set off arguing while Dumbledore just sat back and watched his army act like a pack of Hormonal teenagers. Raven didn't know what was more infuriating, the fact that a woman he'd never met thought he was incapable of taking care of himself (Hello, I killed the evilest Dark Lord in a century what have YOU done?) or the fact that Dumbledore was yet again prying at his Occlumency shields. He thought the old man would have given up by now but _noooo_, he just _has_ to know _everything_ can't _stand_ not being in bloody _control!_ And Raven was a threat to that, a wild card, someone who he neither knew nor trusted him and would go against him if he disagreed with a decision.

And Dumbledore damn well knew it.

Raven smirked as he met those twinkling blue eyes and sent him a mental image of earlier that night when Raven had been holding a knife to Draco's throat. The old man jumped his eyes going wide as he stared at Raven,

_Rule Number one old man: Never underestimate your opponents._

Looks like Draco wasn't the only one playing his game anymore. Oh this would be fun.

-

Aeria had finally become too impatient to wait, the moment Raven had closed his bedroom door the young phoenix flared into existence in the middle of the room, her electric blue eyes locked onto his own green ones as she drifted to the chair beside the small desk of his room. When Raven had first received his room he hadn't really taken much notice of it, small, the door was in the centre of the room on the south wall, his bed on the west stretching from wall to wall, beside his bed was a desk which had a chair pushed tidily under it, a book case in the corner and a small chest a draws to put his clothing into on the east wall behind the door. All in all the room was very bare and Raven would have to do something about that.

But first...

He sat down shakily on the bed and Aeria hopped a little closer to him, dainty beak dipping closer as she 'sniffed' his Magic, tasting it herself for anything she may have disapproved of. True that sharing a mind with him had given her a very good access to it but when you were face to... beak, with a phoenix they could usually get a better reading of someone's aura and magic than through a mental link.

She was just as gorgeous as he remembered her being. The halfbreed phoenix was smaller than Fawkes, yet her wingspan was a little larger, as were her tail-feathers, she was a lighter colour than the Fire phoenix too, more gold than scarlet. Long graceful neck, dainty golden beak, a tuft of three white feathers curling from the back of her head much like the plume of a parakeet at half-mast. Powerful talons of white pearl and gold gripped the back of his chair, her long slightly curled gold, white and red tail fanned slightly to keep her balance as she stared firmly into his eyes.

She finally trilled approvingly of him causing the black haired youth to go limp with relief as he practically crumpled onto the firm bedding, staring at her with slightly moist eyes as the tattered remnants of their link warmed and shifted. She'd accepted him again.

The white and gold phoenix hopped onto the bed, her wings folded close to her body, tail curled about her like a cat's she settled herself into the nook of his waist and chest, blue eyes watching him contentedly from under golden eyelids as she sung softly. A song of sleep, Raven smiled humming along with her, employing his own voice magic and watching in amusement as the phoenix's own eyes dropped in reply.

Later that evening Aya poked her head into the door to see if Raven was up to talking to her only to smile softly at the sight of the young man and phoenix and leave again, closing the door softly as she did and locking it with a variety of spells.

The morning saw the first night Raven had experienced without nightmares in a year.

-

**(1) Morte: **It means Death in French (at least that's what I've been told.) and considering how Tom isn't about to give them the last name of Riddle since it would be only to easy to check the records and find out he's a half blood so he gave them the last name of death as they would recognise it as a idiom(?) with his own.

**(2) Raven's reaction to Lily's concern:** You guys have to remember this, Raven has come to terms with never know his mother, it doesn't bother him anymore. It happened, he can't change that and he's lucky that he had both Molly, Tonks and Selene as his main maternal figures. But because she's alive he sees her as a stranger with a familiar face, a stranger who think she can't take care of himself and won't shut up about it. Lightning Phoenix are rather independent as they don't trust very easily, they aren't all that violent unless they're provoked, because they don't trust humans –or even other phoenix's very easily to betray the trust of the lightning phoenix can get messy and Raven's already high strung around Dumbledore because of the manipulations he has been forced to endure. He sees them as a betrayal and is automatically on guard and slightly hostile while in the old man's presence.

-

**Hope you guys liked this, things shall pick up soon I promise. I'm just currently trying to get everything sorted out in my head, its not going as well as I would have liked because I'm stuck for pairings.**

**Originally I was planning to have this as Harry/NO ONE! But as things are going on I'm kind of getting pulled in different directions. Now guys remember this ISN'T a poll or a vote, I'd just like to hear your opinions.**

**Currently I'm torn between: Raven/Draco, Raven/OC (Tanya Richards, we'll be seeing more of her in the future.), Raven/Ginny, or I'll do something freaky and Aeria'll end up human and I'll pair them together. :D lol, just kidding.**

**Seriously, gimme opinions just... don't fly off the handle and start screeching about how you hate slash if you do. A few of my friends happen to be gay and my aunt is married to another woman so if you are going to start going on about how its wrong I'd like to save you the time and ask you to please not to.**

**Review pleasums.**

Araceil


	7. Chapter 7

_The End of Days_

-

**Wow, I think that last chapter had the largest response I've ever received for a single chapter. It's kind of intimidating to open your email box to so many alerts. **

**I would also like to thank all of you for giving me some very sound advice and explaining your choices so effectively. You've given me several angles with which to look at any possible pairing ideas. **

**At the moment I've elected to stick with my original Raven/no-one for now. I might decide to change that idea as things progress but for now I'll just stick with no pairings, allude to ones Harry may have had in the past and have Raven _shamelessly_ flirting with various characters throughout the story.**

**XD He can be quite the flirt when he wants to.**

**And so, without further ado, I give you the seventh chapter of my story and a late christmas pressie, a double update. Flight of the Raven is now onto chapter 3. Check it out.**

-

**Chapter Seven: **Come Clean

-

The blinding pain that threatened to split his skull came right on schedule, no more than 15-minutes after his Notice-Me-Not charm was set to dissolve, so the Order members were more than a little disturbed to see their guest –whom they really had no idea what to make of, start to laugh uproariously even as dribbled blood streaked down his face.

Moody and Aya looked at him for a second before noting the blood and starting to laugh along with him, it didn't take much guessing for anyone to realise that the three would eventually become as thick as thieves, what with them all being as bloodthirsty as each other. But what really surprised everyone was Neville's continued friendship with the unusual trio.

Raven had not yet told either of them of his true identity, he still wasn't sure what their motivations for staying with Dumbledore were, if it were him, if he had the choice, he would have gone back to Heinlin and hidden away and allowed the world to destroy itself before assisting with the other various Magical Species to put the world to rights. Hell... if Tanya hadn't have died during the destruction of Hogwarts while she tried to protect the fleeing first-years from whatever capture curses Voldemort and his cronies had been using to try and grab them... he may have sucked up enough courage to ask her to go out with him. After the whole war, of course, true that some people could hold together a relationship under fire (coughRonandHermionecoughcoughSeleneandIxioncoughcoughRyuuandDonovancough) Raven wasn't sure if he could be one of them. He tended to be a little bit more... zealous when it came to protecting those he cared about. If he _had_ acknowledged Tanya as someone close to his heart then his instincts might kick in during the middle of a fight and drive him to distraction with concern over her welfare.

Still giggling Aya conjured a napkin which Raven plucked out of midair to mop at his forehead before vanishing it with a careless gesture, "Good news?" the Lady of Mayhem queried innocently as she sipped at her glass of pumpkin juice with a slender eyebrow arched.

Raven chuckled even as he felt Aeria send a bubble of discontent and slight annoyance at the unwelcome intrusion into his consciousness, "Yes, yes indeed." He made a seemingly random gesture that had both Moody and Aya discreetly gesturing Neville over, the raven haired woman had assured both of them that she had been keeping an eye on the youngest of the Longbottoms', she claimed he would have done incredibly well at Heinlin, Varden or Blue Nundu. Something which Raven had not doubted, he could also see Ginny being particularly skilled enough to attend. As for the twins, any of the three schools would welcome them with open arms, their talents at Magic Pooling and sharing, added to their Potions genius (Miho had once claimed that if she ever got her hands on Severus Snape for destroying the interest of the most skilled and _genius_ potion students she had ever encountered of any species he would become her lab-rat for the rest of his natural life. Which wouldn't have been very long.) ensured that they would be a force to be reckoned with, add to that their twin telepathy gave them a strong advantage over any students who chose to attack them. Raven would have to look into recruiting them for his own little group of Generals for when the fighting began and Voldemort got his act together for a serious run against the Order of the Phoenix.

Something told him that Dumbledore would try something stupidly noble that would get them all killed. And really, it would not have surprised him if he did. The old man was a diehard Gryffindor Graduate with a Phoenix patronus, despite the fact his own phoenix abandoned him in Harry's reality for the awful manipulations he had continued to administer throughout his life. Fawkes was however still bonded to Dumbledore in this reality so Raven would have to be careful, the older phoenix was not as powerful as Aeria but he had more experience... add to that... well... Aeria had a tiny crush on the fire-phoenix in Harry's reality before she died, if it were possible for Phoenix to _have_ crushes.

Neville smiled as he sat down and snagged a slice of peanut butter sandwich from Raven's plate, "What's so important that you had to pry me away from young Miss Prince?" he asked giving Raven a small wink when the black haired male glowered at the loss of his food.

"Snake Face has found our little '_care package_'." Raven admitted as his face broke into a malicious smirk, Neville arched an eyebrow before he realised just whom the care package was and laughed. The black haired male looked to Aya, "How long d'ya think until we need to call in your sister?" He asked, Aya shook her head.

"We've been needing her help for years Boya," She admitted noting how the raven haired male's smirk softened at the nickname; it was one of the few that Selene used often when concerning him. "But this time, I'd give it a month or two, hopefully by that time we'll have whipped these people into shape so they aren't complete babes in the woods when we send them out."

Raven snorted, "Does this mean I'll have to come clean soon?" He asked piteously, Aya looked at him coolly while Neville looked taken aback and Moody just amused.

"Yes it will. And I hope your story will be worth the wait."

Raven pouted.

-

"Well?"

"They get nastier the further in they get. Whoever taught him wards did a damn good job. An independent Perimeter Alarm, followed by an interlinked weave of a Stinging-Hex ward, a Confundus followed by a Stunner... and things get nastier the further in you get."

Sharp eyes squinted before the owner let rip with a number of startlingly imaginative expletives.

"I've never seen someone create wards like this! Aya's aside, her's are close but no where near this level. Somehow he's managed to weave these together to that taking one down causes a cascading effect and drags _all_ of the other wards forward to crash into the breaker in a wall of nastiness."

A pause, "Anything against Animagi?"

Eyes narrowed again for longer this time before a smirk tilted across pale lips, "Nope. And none of the wards will activate against them either, even the perimeter alarm."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

-

Raven smiled as he ran his fingers through Aeria's plumage, the young phoenix purring in a distinctly feline-esqu manner as he read through one of the books Aya had set out for him, she had seen fit to try and fill his book-case with half a library. Something for which Raven was very grateful because as soon as he returned to his room, he set out duplicating his suite at Heinlin to a lesser degree.

First, was the elaborate Woven Wards that Tsukasa Matsumoto, his Demi-Demon Charms instructress, had invented. They had the effect of collapsing into a wall of pure defensive magic should one of the Wards be broken out of sync with the others, there was a specific way to undo those woven wards, do it wrong, and you die. Simple.

He was comfortable with his small room but ever since his Last Animagi form had awakened, Raven had gained a taste for both high-places and wide open areas, in short, while he wasn't claustrophobic, he wasn't fond of small spaces either. They brought back memories of blood, of pain, of rejection and petty prejudice. Things he wanted to leave behind.

So, his room was large, the small porch area where people took off their shoes, Raven had become rather finicky about it when he realised just how much muck his friends could track in, he wasn't fond of scrubbing blood from the floor. The floor was of grey stone with rugs strewn everywhere, a small living area with comfortable chairs and couches set around a coffee table. The walls were decorated with some weapons that he had Transfigured or borrowed from Aya and Moody opposite the small alcove which housed his bed and Aeria's perch. Raven had even added in a small kitchenette, at Heinlin it was a student's responsibility to create their own meals and such, the school provided the teachers, the materials and the area; the students were left to do the rest. Raven was always the one to make dinner, he remembered how his Vampire friend Akira was in his room almost every night for dinner, he was a terrible cook and after so many years at the Dursleys', Harry's cooking was well up to the Aristocratic Vampire's taste. Beside the kitchenette was several book cases where the copies from Aya and the Library books were stored.

Raven never really thought about the colour scheme of his room, the gold looked gaudy to him, the red reminded him too much of blood, greens that were too bright looked too much like a killing curse, pale blues were girly, silver was elegant but too much of it was also gaudy. And black was just the universal goes-with-anything. His bed was a squashy single that was rather low down on the floor with dark green and blue covers, there wasn't much else to give it identity save Aeria's little play area, Raven spared nothing when providing for his darling. The perch was a comfortable nest of Ash, cinnamon and holly twigs with an over-hang branch of Oak for her to sit upon should she tire of the nest. A few curious nick-knacks that could entertain her were also littered about the small room, though right now she was content to use Raven's legs as her nest while he read the book on Ancient Curses Aya lent him.

As it was, he was completely surprised to see Sirius and James suddenly appear on the other side of the room, a little in awe of his room before zeroing in on Aeria who was regarding them with both bemusement and amusement while Raven felt his spirits shrink and quickly as anger began to roar in his ears.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak only to have Raven wave a hand and silence him, snapping his book shut with a thunderous look on his face. Aeria lifted herself and floated over to her perch, settling into her nest to watch with amusement as she rested her head upon a protruding stick of holly. Her human was truly a sight to see when he got riled up, few realised that he was pure Neutrality. Grey. Neither Light nor Dark, and yet Both.

"Those wards were there for a reason; polite people would usually knock and not just let themselves in. Also, polite people would remove their shoes." He added, green eyes flashing as he took note of the dirty footprints that traced from the door. He pursed his lips, he hadn't even heard the door opening, he would have to put in some sort of alarm system connected to the door.

"We came to speak to you about something." James blurted out causing the raven haired male's disturbingly green eyes to snap into his, James refused to wilt under the demanding glare and instead nodded awkwardly and waited, Raven pursed his lips and nodded in return while Sirius studied Aeria less than discreetly from the corner of his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you neglected to tell Dumbledore of Aeria. We are on less than friendly terms at the moment and he may garner a mistaken impression of me due to her presence." He explained before waving a hand and vanishing both male's shoes and the dirty foot-prints, another wave of his hand and they were both wearing a pair of navy blue slippers. "I find that wearing outside shoes in the house is a little impolite." He explained coolly as he turned away and walked back over to the coffee table.

"Of course, could we talk?" James asked, glancing at his bestfriend before dispelling the Silencing charm with a wave of his wand, Sirius looked as if he wanted to say something but a quelling glare from James hastily shut him up.

Once seated Raven tucked his legs under him from where he was sat in his favourite red arm-chair, Aeria already claiming his lap in a possessive display before shooting their guests a glower which had Raven chuckling. Yup, just as over-protective in this world as his own.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit then gentlemen?" He asked turning to the others curiously, James's quiet intense studying of him the night before had been rather... unnerving to say the least, and the way he was instantly identified upon rescuing him, even Lily had been a little hesitant in calling him Harry, yet she did. It was very unnerving how they both seemed to guess who he was, though they were delirious and probably –

"You don't have amnesia. You're lying to everyone." James declared.

Scratch that theory.

Raven mentally cursed in every language he was aware of, a habit he picked up from Ryuu who was quite the linguist in both Magical and non-Magical dialects and languages. But outwards he simply arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you exhibit none of the symptoms my father experienced when he suffered from Amnesia. It was during my fifth year of Hogwarts, he'd been trampled by a rampaging Hippogriff that one of the dog's set off and I'd done a lot of research on the matter from both Muggle and Magical sources. You're faking." James pointed out; Raven eyed them both darkly while Aeria trilled angrily from his waist, electricity sparking off from her white and gold plumage.

The Boy-Who-Has-His-Name-Hyphenated-With-Far-Too-Many-Titles sighed and dropped a hand to caress her, calming the miniature thunderstorm in his lap before she ended up electrocuting a part of his anatomy he would rather not be electrocuted.

"Very well." Raven stated calmly, "If this is my ultimatum I should at least inform my Key-Players as well." He said softly, exerting some Telepathic pressure onto Aya and Moody, Neville was untrained in telepathy but he was with Aya in the kitchens and no doubt she would take him with her to the meeting.

"Key Players?" Sirius asked warily. Raven nodded

"While you are correct in my faking of Amnesia, I cannot tell you anything beyond the fact that I am a Heinlin Alumni and I'm firmly against Voldemort until my allies have gathered. I would rather not have to repeat myself." He explained stroking Aeria mostly to prevent himself from looking at the two men opposite him, to stop his hands from shaking in anger.

Dammit! The Amnesia story was a good cover-up. Now he would have to come clean and if they didn't kill him, they would use him. And... Oh Morrigan, James and Lily would do the whole parent thing and it would drive him up the _wall!_

Before he could continue down his road of mental self-destruction the door snicked open and Aya, Moody and Neville slipped in. Raven nodded,

"You had better sit down for this." He suggested noting how the three newcomers' eyes were fixed upon Aeria who snapped her beak possessively, "Don't mind Aeria, she's a bit protective." He said soothingly as his fingers worked their way through her plumage, prompting another feline purr.

"You comin' clean now lad?" Moody asked finally easing himself into a seat, Raven nodded,

"Yes, not that I have much of a choice in the matter." He added shooting a glare at his father and godfather, "I had wanted to keep this a secret, my trump card against Voldemort but..." He shrugged, "nothing for it now. I might as well tell you."

"So," Aya asked from where she had sat herself beside Sirius, "Just who exactly are you? I can tell you're Heinlin trained, but we don't offer a wandless magic course anymore and I haven't heard anything from my sister about one of our Alumni heading to Europe and Pandemonium would be throwing a fit if she lost track of a student."

Raven rubbed at his eyes, "I am Heinlin, but before you all jump up and start pointing wands at me, I'm also Hogwarts. I transferred after my sixth year when... when the headmaster was hexed off the roof and the compulsion spells upon me and the bindings on my magic shattered." He explained before coughing nervously, "I came through the veil. From a world where there was 13-years of peace before Voldemort rose again. Where the Prophesy about Lily and James' son... came true." James jerked at the mention of his deceased son but paled drastically at the mention of the Prophesy.

"H-How do you know about the Prophesy?" he croaked, Raven leaned back in his seat and pulled aside his fringe displaying the Lightning Bolt shaped scar,

"_he will mark him as his equal._" The youth quoted. His green eyes oddly dead. Green eyes just like... just like... like Lily's.

"I knew it." Sirius breathed, James looked like he was on the verge of tears or fainting while there was a fevered glint in Sirius's eyes, "I knew it. You look far too much alike, you even have her eyes. The Prophesy said the child would be marked, '_Powers the Dark Lord knows not_'..." Raven flinched his emotions already on a roller-coaster due to his discovery, he hadn't wanted this to happen, and the speculative looks on Aya and Moody's faces weren't helping. Aeria trilled a calming note into his mind, her voice soothing the ruffled inner demons of his emotions so he could think clearly.

"I am your son from another world." He said coldly, looking directly at James, "But I never had a father. Both you and Lily died on Halloween 1981 and I was shipped off to Petunia Dursley and her husband on Dumbledore's orders while Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew for betraying your location to Voldemort, only to get himself arrested and thrown into Azkaban for 12-years as the betrayer. All because of Dumbledore." He added with a sneer, "So you might be able to understand why I just don't like the old bastard."

"He knew. The night of the Prophesy, we caught Snape hiding outside and listening in. It must've been the same in your world." Moody muttered, Raven nodded,

"Yes. They knew that there was a spy passing along information about the Potters to Voldemort, no one ever suspected it was Peter Pettigrew, they all thought he was too spineless to do anything. When Sirius suggested switching the Secret Keeper duties, certain that the Death Eaters would pursue him instead, they never expected Peter to go scurrying off to Voldemort and telling him exactly where they were hiding. And Dumbledore knew he was the spy all along. Ever since he heard the Prophesy. He arranged for Sirius to get shipped off to Azkaban without trial so I would be given to the Dursleys', a family he knew hated magic and would abuse me." He explained, "it would make me... easier to manipulate when I finally did return to the Wizarding world. I would be so grateful to my rescuer and yet terrified of him, in case I was sent back permanently. First year, I came face to face with Voldemort again and I banished him, also killing the teacher he was possessing at the time. Second year I got into a fight with a Basilisk and a 16-year-old memory of Voldemort's from a Horcrux. Third year Sirius managed to break out of Azkaban, something that hadn't been in Dumbledore's plans, so, he hired Moony to work the Defence position and set Dementor guards up around the school in an attempt to keep Sirius away. It didn't work. I found out the truth about Pettigrew, that was when the bindings about my magic began to weaken, Sirius knew that my Magic had been blocked and he was using Legilimency to break them in much the same way Dumbledore was using it to reinforce them.

"Fourth year was when Voldemort finally rose up from the spirit world, killing a classmate in front of me. We duelled... _Prior Incantium_... I saw... I saw you and mum for the first time, we spoke for a moment before I escaped, taking the body of my school mate with me. In fifth year everyone hated me, they turned against me claiming I was an attention seeking brat. It took Voldemort and Dumbledore duelling in the Ministry Atrium for the Minister of Magic to finally admit that Voldemort was back. That was also the year that... that Sirius died. And Dumbledore began to loose control over me, I trashed his office." Raven added with a feral grin on his face as he savoured the memory of shattering silver objects, the gasps and exclamations of shock from the Headmaster/Mistress portraits in the background. He sighed, "That was when he told me the Prophesy. In sixth year he began showing me Pensieve memories about Voldemort's past. He's nothing but a hypocritical Halfblood on a quest for power. He's as bloody crazy as his uncle. That was also the year that several Death Eaters snuck into the school and started fights, Snape hexed Dumbledore off the roof and all the bindings and Compulsions on me shattered.

"I was somewhat disillusioned with Hogwarts and approached a few Order members about education elsewhere. It was Moody who suggested Heinlin and I transferred out of Hogwarts that summer. I checked the family vaults and found one of mum's old journals, she wasn't as Muggleborn as she led everyone to believe. She was a distant descendant of Ravenclaw. She was a halfblood, and we had family who took part in the war. Aya is my cousin from the other branch of the Ravenclaw line." He added looking at her, "But you had died during the war, I didn't recognise you but your resemblance to Selene is rather unmistakeable." He said to the shell shocked woman. Aeria trilled quietly in the shocked silence, easing everyone present into acceptance, he was telling the truth and the sooner they got over their shock the sooner things could move on.

"I joined Heinlin and left Europe to deal with the shitstorm it created while I trained. Dumbledore's plan involved allowing the Soul Link between myself and Voldemort develop to such a degree that if I died, it would take him down with me, or if he died I would go as well. It was Dumbledore's sure-fire way of getting the glory of defeating Voldemort for himself and it depicted me as a foolish child who died a martyr but never the less an egotistical glory seeking brat. I didn't like his plan. But I did eventually kill Voldemort. But everyone I ever knew was dead too, the Americans had tied in the destruction of Europe with me as I was the last man standing and were looking to try me and execute me for war crimes. Selene... when Ixion died... she," Raven sighed, "With her soul-mate dead she couldn't be bothered anymore. Donovan had already passed on due to Ryuu's death," He flinched when Aya inhaled sharply at the mention of her son's demise. "She allowed the veil to consume her soul to give me a chance to get here. To have a life again. Neither of us expected the world to be like this."

No one said anything for a while; the only sound was their breathing, the occasional jerky sigh from Aya or James.

"It explains a lot actually." Moody muttered, breaking the silence as he looked directly at Raven. "So... you're still fighting the war, even after you've already won it? Damn it boy, you're crazy." He growled prompting an almost sobbing laugh from him.

"Believe me, when I first arrived, I was contemplating running away to New Zealand, maybe getting a dog and a girlfriend. But it turns out that New Zealand is uninhabitable due to the severe weather changes due to magical discharge." He groused,

"Why didn't you find your soulmate?" Aya suddenly asked, Raven shrugged,

"I wouldn't know my soulmate if they came and slapped me in the face with a floral bonnet. The curse scar pretty much makes sure of that, since I got hit with the killing curse, my soul is... well, it's liquid-like. Iridescent or whatever." He explained with a careless wave of his hand before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Remember, I'm trusting you people with this, Dumbledore cannot find out. I'm also looking to train some of you folk in the higher magics, you guys are fine with using the Light spells but if you wanna win this war you're going to have to start fighting fire with fire and this means Dark Magic."

James pulled a face at the thought of using Dark Magic before his mind flashed back to what Raven had said the very first evening of his arrival, how there was no such thing, just the caster's intent.

"When do we start?" Neville asked, his voice surprisingly firm, bringing a proud smile to Raven's lips as the memory of his bestfriend and brother from another mother saying the exact same thing many, many nights ago when he had first agreed to being taught Hand to hand combat.

"Tomorrow. I want each of you to gather as many people as you think you can trust and can handle to the training." He said getting to his feet, Aeria perching herself upon his shoulder, "I'm not going to lie, you'll all hate me by the end of this. But hopefully... you'll be just as good, if not better, than I am. Aya," He said looking at the green eyed woman who stared at him with green eyes almost the exact same shade of green as his own.

"Call the Heinlin crowd, we may need help sooner than any of us expected."

-

**End of chapter seven. **

**A few notes: Thank you Amy Lee for pointing out those faults, but the screw up of information on Amnesia was on purpose, Raven doesn't know the first thing about Amnesia so he went with what he thought it was, which was wrong as James points out.**

**Review pleasums. I've got a new story idea, i'll be posting a small summary idea on my profile at some point within a week so please, check it out if you're interested. Wolf Cub will hopefully be updating soon as well.**

Araceil


End file.
